Strongly Amazed
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Quinn Fabray Had it all, the great friends, the perfect girlfriend and nobody stood in her way but happens when a strange new girl named Rachel Berry shows up changing her life in a whole new way making her change the way she feels. Find out.
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready fore? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her?**

**Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Find out more.**

* * *

><p>16 year old Quinn Fabray walked out of her dorm room at McKinley High Boarding school on the second day of her Junior year, wearing her Cheerios uniform, had her blonde hair up in a high curly pony tail. She wore a scolded look on her beautiful face everyday but not when her girlfriend's around or her friends. She was gorgeous, had hazel green eyes, skinny but slighty curvy figure and long tan legs.<p>

"Hey Q how was your weekend?" One of her best friends Brittany Pierce asked walking up to her best friend wearing the same cheerios uniform.

"What are you girls talking about?" Santana said linking her pinkie with Brittany's.

"I just asked how Quinn's weekend was since we didn't see her!" Santana smirks looking at the head cheerio.

The warning bell rings. "It was great Britt, see you girls at Cheer practice later?" Brittany nods before running off.

"Look Q I know you weren't with Ellia this weekend so where were you?" Quinn was about to answer when somebody bumped into her.

"What the fuck, are you blind or something?" Quinn yelled making the girl look up surprised to hear her voice. Santana gasps softly seeing the girl's gray eyes. She wondered if those were her natural eye color but she was about to find out just how wrong she was.

"No I'm not blind and I'm sorry for bumping into you!" The girl exclaimed before walking off. Santana and Quinn stood in their spot shocked before walking off.

After a few classes Quinn walked down the hallway thinking about the girl that bumped into her, she suddently heard music coming from the school's recording studio along with a amazing voice.

_Among the many muted faces You try to find me in the spaces You're drawn to my song You only move to keep from sinking You close your eyes as if you're thinking Afraid all along That in my eyes you're so revealing you'll find what you're needing. _

She opens the door and saw the new girl dancing to the beat and she noticed that she had headphones on.

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket Nothing but faith to keep me warm Well, baby, then I would be broke without it Tell me, how much for your love Slip my heart in your back pocket All I got to keep you warm So baby dont leave me here without it Tell me, how much for your love._

Quinn wanted to know who this girl was. Quinn moved closer to the sound booth and tapped on it making the girl jump and look her way showing off her gray eyes.

_Hoping the melody will leave you You walk to where I might not see you Reach out to the wind Looking to catch it for a minute But just to hold it not be in it I've been where you've been Cause some how I'm so afraid the love Will reveal what you're made of._

Quinn noticed different things about the new girl that she found amazing. One being that she was short almost like a midget but had long tan legs. She had on short dark blue floral ruffled skirt that showed the outline of her nice formed ass! She had on white v neck cleavage showing top, it showed off every curve in her gorgeous figure. It showed off how big her breasts looked. She has on dark blue heels. Her hair was brunette and long with bangs, she had tan skin that looked natural, it was curly at the ends and she looked amazing. She didn't wear too much makeup and her nose was slightly big.

_Nothing but pennies in my pocket Nothing but faith to keep me warm Well, baby, then I would be broke without it Tell me, how much for your love Slip my heart in your back pocket All I got to keep you warm So baby dont leave me here without it Tell me, how much for your love._

"Can I help you?" The un familiar angelic voice exclaimed. Quinn noticed that the music wasn't on anymore.

"Are you lost or something?" The girl asked showing off her now brown eyes which shocked Quinn.

"Weren't your eyes gray before?" Quinn asked making the girl stare at her making her eyes turn back to gray and Quinn jumped away confused.

"Your Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader and everybody fears you and your friends, your in Glee club and you don't show everybody your true self!" The new girl muttered before turning away holding her head.

Quinn was confused because she didn't even say her name and yet this girl knew things about her that she hardly knew about herself and she wanted to know why she had grey eyes then brown.

"What's your name new girl?" The girl looked at her showing off her brown eyes again and shook her head.

"Rachel Berry, I have to go!" Rachel grabbed her stuff and left. Quinn stood there confused and had to know everything about Rachel Berry.

**Find out more in 2012 and the song was In My Pocket by Mandy Moore.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Feelings,I Saw You

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her?**

**Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Find out more.**

* * *

><p>After the new strange girl Rachel Berry left the recording studio, Quinn walked out and went to Glee club practice. Santana noticed her looking confused and stared at her raising an eyebrow as Quinn takes her place next to Ellia Hudson who bugged the fuck out of Santana at times. She was just like her twin brother Finn but she was less tall and she was smarter then Finn.<p>

"Why are you late baby?" Ellia whispered staring at her girlfriend concerned for her and Quinn said that she was in the bathroom. Ellia nods still unsure and Mr. Shue walks in and starts talking.

"Alright who wants to start us off?" Santana raised her hand making Ellia roll her hazel brown eyes at her and Santana glared at her before telling the band what to play and the music starts.

**_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah._**

**_**_Say what you want _**_**

**_**_Do what you like _**_**

**_**_But we both know the truth _**_**

**_**_Can't change the facts, of you and I _**_**

**_**_But you still do what you_**_****_**_ do _**_**

**_**_**_**_ahhh_**_**_**_**

**_**_Keep tellin' them stories_**_**

**_**_ahhh_**_**

**_**_ to her and your homies _**_**

**_**_But that wouldn't make any sense_**_**

**_**_ yeah. _**_**

Everybody but Ellia claps for her and Santana winked at Quinn flirtingly to make Ellia jealous and Ellia grabbed Quinn's hand glaring at her girlfriend's best friend.

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**Why do I know what you lips feel like**_

_** If I'm just a friend**_

_** If I'm just a friend **_

_**Then my camera must be tellin' lies **_

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**Then you must just be crazy baby **_

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**Then you must just be crazy baby**. _

Quinn knew Santana was doing this song to bug her girlfriend Ellia because she knows how jealous her girlfriend can be and she finds it funny.

**_Every night _**

**_lit up my life_**

**_ Texting my phone non-stop _**

**_Wherever I go_**

**_ That's where you are_**

**_ Never apart too long _**

**_Ahhh_**

**_Keep tellin' them stories_**

**_ahhh_**

**_ to her and your homies _**

**_But that wouldn't make any sense, _**

**_yeah. _**

Ellia stared at Quinn getting angry and Quinn calms her down by lacing her fingers with hers and Ellia sighs softly listening to her enemy sing to her own girlfriend as a joke.

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**Why do I know what you lips feel like**_

_** If I'm just a friend**_

_** If I'm just a friend **_

_**Then my camera must be tellin' lies **_

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**Then you must just be crazy baby **_

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**Then you must just be crazy baby**. _

Santana walks over to Quinn smirking at her flirtingly taking her hand singing to her pissing Ellia off big time.

**_You act like I don't meet your standards_**

**_ I'm not good enough to stand beside you, _**

**_beside you_**

**_ I wish the best of luck to your girlfriend_**

**_ Probably been lying all about her to,_**

**_ about her too._**

Santana walked away grinning and Ellia was ready to kill her but Kurt and Quinn held her back as Santana finished up her song.

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**Why do I know what you lips feel like**_

_** If I'm just a friend**_

_** If I'm just a friend **_

_**Then my camera must be tellin' lies **_

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**Then you must just be crazy baby **_

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**Then you must just be crazy baby**. _

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**Why do I know what you lips feel like**_

_** If I'm just a friend**_

_** If I'm just a friend **_

_**Then my camera must be tellin' lies **_

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**Then you must just be crazy baby **_

_**If I'm just a friend **_

_**Then you must just be crazy baby**. _

_**_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah._** _

_**_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah._**_

She ends the song and everybody claps for her then Ellia started talking glaring at the latina standing in the front of the room.

"Pretty good Slutana." Ellia growled. Santana scuffed rolling her eyes not bothered by the name.

"Bitch do you really think I'm going to cry and be pissed because you came up with that nickname for me?" Santana said glaring at her.

"Nobody wants your ass anyways Santana Lopez, your nothing but a good fuck and that's all your ever going to be, have fun walking the pole after high school." Everybody froze hearing that.

Santana was about to slap Ellia Hudson when there was knock on the door and everybody saw Mr. Figgins standing there looking angry.

"Ms. Hudson please come with me please." Ellia stared at him surprised but grabbed her stuff and left with him. Santana looked at Quinn confused.

"Alright since some people can't get along practice is done for the day." They all nod and grab their stuff and leave.

**In Quinn's POV.**

That was really odd seeing Mr. Figgins taking Ellia to the office, I wonder what happened with that whole thing. I'm walking to my girlfriend's dorm room when I heard loud talking coming from down the hallway and I walk to see what's that about and I noticed that Rachel looking right into Dave Karofsky eyes while hers are almost white as ice.

"Never touch me again or else got it David Henry Karofsky?" She said in a dangerously low voice that could scare anybody shitless.

"Why the fuck would I listen to whatever you say hobbit?" He said trying to act like he's not scared.

"Because if you come near with with _those _cold drink again or try to grab my ass again, I have a way of killing you making it look like I was never there." She slammed into the lockers making him fall to the ground.

Oh my god who is this Rachel Berry girl. Shut up Quinn or she might hear you.

"You may go now David but remember what I told you, don't even think about telling anyone this happened or you will pay." He slowly gets up and runs off.

I was about to leave when she saw me and she growled making me run off and I look back to see if she was behind me but she wasn't.

**The Next Day At Glee Club. **

Mr. Shue walked in but he wasn't alone and everybody stared at the person with him and the only person who knew it was looked scared to be around them.

"Gang this is Rachel Berry she's trying out for Glee club." They all stare at her surprised but Rachel was dressed in black skintight skinny jeans with black heeled boots, her hair was in curls and she had on dark makeup, the top she was a dark blue v neck top that showed off her petite frame but it also showed off her nice breast.

"Show us what you got Berry." Puck said staring at the new girlfriend who looked hot to him. Rachel glanced at him before going over to the band and they nod as she puts her stuff down and she grabs the mic stand and Mr. Shue sits down with the group and the upbeat rock music starts making Rachel sway to the beat looking at them and starts singing.

_I thought that leaving here would be Harder than anything _

_I've ever done Yes, i believed You were the one_

_ And now i know that i just wasn't right _

_And i'm giving up this flight_

_ Something on the other side_

Rachel starts getting into more with the band and everybody is in a trance watching her sing.

_Without you _

_I'm finally free _

_I'm no longer in the shadows _

_Without you _

_It's easy to breathe_

_ Now that we're not together_

_ Everythings so much better _

_Without you _

_Without you_

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off off Rachel's movement as she rocked out to her song. Santana was licking her lips at the new badass girl at this school.

_So take your things as only them _

_To remind me of The way we were_

_ and how we've been _

_Well that just brings me down_

_ I don't need sympathy from anyone_

_ I would rather be alone _

_Standing on my own _

Rachel looked right at Quinn as she sang and swayed her hips to the beat smirking at her while singing.

_Without you _

_I'm finally free _

_I'm no longer in the shadows _

_Without you _

_It's easy to breathe_

_ Now that we're not together_

_ Everythings so much better _

_Without you _

_Without you_

Rachel took the mic off the stand and moved over to the others singing to them while swaying her hips then she glanced at Quinn.

_You were the one who made me cry _

_Promise you would change a thoudsand times _

Rachel sat on Santana's lap while singing and Santana wrapped her arms around her waist while Rachel grinds her hips on her making Quinn frown in jealousy watching those two.

_ We had a love that couldn't shake _

_But you turned me around_

Rachel hopped off Santana's lap and went back to the middle jumping up and down making everybody get up dancing to the beat.

_ and now I just can't take it no more!_

_ Take it no more x2 _

_I just can't take it x4 _

_I just can't _

Quinn danced with Ellia while glancing at Rachel as she sings and Quinn wanted to get to know this Rachel Berry so badly.

_ I thought that leaving you_

_ would be Harder than anything _

_I was so wrong_

Everybody clapped for Rachel as she finished up the song and she winked at everybody dancing to the beat.

_ Without you _

_I'm finally free _

_I'm no longer in the shadows _

_Without you_

_ It's easy to breathe_

_ Now that we're not together_

_ Everythings so much better_

She finished the last part singing the same line until she finally finished.

_Without you x15 _

Everybody clapped for her and she smiled at them! "Wow that was great Rachel, welcome to New Directions." Everybody clapped for her and Rachel smiled. Ellia stood next to her girlfriend as she watched Rachel talk with Santana. Ellia was still aloud to be in Glee Club but she was suspended for two days.

"_**Don't worry Fabray we will talk later, I know you saw what happened with me and David**_." Rachel read Quinn's mind and Quinn stared at her shocked. Rachel winked at her before sitting with Kurt.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Just A Friend by Jasmine V and Without You by Clique Girlz. Happy New Years everybody.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Break Up

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her?**

**Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and She is a Sophmore when Rachel joins. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more. **

* * *

><p>The next few days, everybody at McKinley High Boarding school knew all about the new smoken hot,badass girl, Rachel Berry. Guys liked her body and her wit and girls were jealous of her. Quinn Fabray on the other hand couldn't keep her eyes off the girl. It was like Rachel was controlling her and she didn't mind.<p>

"_What the fuck_?" Quinn heard Santana say from her spot next to her. They were at Quinn's locker talking before school starts.

Quinn's hazel green eyes widen when she sees the girl she can't stop thinking about, Rachel Berry wearing black skintight skinny jeans that were low on her hips and you could see the outline of her nicely formed round ass. She had on a dark blue corset top that was high so you saw a lot of her slim well toned tan stomach. On her feet were her black knee high heeled boots that made her legs look longer then ever. Her hair was down in curls but this time she has green and blue streaks in it,her makeup was dark.

She was walking down the hallway with one of the Asian club members, Luna Keiko Ming, who was Mike Chang's cousin. Luna was the gorgeous korean girl at the school besides Tina but Luna had the looks, the body and she was super sweet.

Rachel and Luna were both whispering in each other's ear giggling and poking at each other. Rachel had no problem hiding that she was into girls.

Quinn frowns in jealousy seeing Rachel whispering in Luna's ear making her blush and Rachel had a smirk on her face. One of the jocks from the football decided that now was the time to threw a slushie at Luna and it hit both girls.

"Good morning Losers." Azimio one of the guys from the team said laughing and Rachel's eyes turn white as ice not noticing that Quinn was staring at her knowing she's about to do something.

Quinn rushed to Rachel's_ and_ Luna's side and glared at Azimio slapping him in the face.

"What the hell are you doing jackass, Rachel Berry is off limits and so is Luna Ming! get lost or it won't sweet for you." Quinn demanded.

He looked at Quinn for a second to see if she was joking but he saw that she wasn't and nods walking off.

Quinn looked right at Rachel seeing how her eyes were back to brown and was about to reach for her when Rachel growled moving away.

"I didn't need you sticking up for us Fabray." Rachel spats shivering a little. Luna stared at the two girls feeling her eyes stinging.

"Baby let it go." Luna tells the girl she was currently seeing but wasn't offically with her yet. Quinn glanced at Luna in jealousy and both girls walk off to the girl's bathroom to change. Rachel was about to use her powers but decided against it since Luna knew nothing about her powers.

and slowly reached for her and Rachel let her take her to the bathroom.

**At Lunch.**

Both Luna and Rachel changed their clothes and they looked super hot in their new outfits. Rachel had on different skinny jeans with a black corset top that was high so you saw a lot of her slim well toned tan stomach. On her feet were her the same knee high heeled boots that made her legs look longer then ever. Her was now up a sexy up do with her green and blue streaks showing. Still the same dark makeup. Rachel knew all about the slushie facials.

Santana,Brittany and Quinn were sitting at their table frowning slightly as they watched Rachel sit next to Luna once again.

"Why is she hanging out with that loser when she could be hanging out with us?" Quinn said harshly. Rachel heard Quinn's voice and snapped her eyes to her.

Quinn froze feeling cold all of a sudden where she was sitting and felt Rachel reading her mind.

"**_Luna is not a loser, you don't even know me! Green is not your color Fabray! meet me in the girl's bathroom in 5 minutes_**."

Rachel says in her mind before breaking their gaze and focused on her lunch and Luna who was talking to her.

"Yo Q, why do you look like you saw a ghost?" Santana asked giving a strange look. Quinn said that she needs to go the bathroom.

Rachel looked at Quinn to see her getting and she smirks as Quinn walks past her and glanced back her and she looked back at Luna who held onto her hand.

Quinn leaves the lunch room and Rachel shows up a few minutes later like she promised she would.

"H-how can you read my mind like that Berry?" Rachel stared at her not in the mood to tell her that yet. She ignored the question and asked Quinn one.

"So you saw what happened with David huh?" Quinn stood there confused for a second before remembering what happened days ago and was about to lie when she felt Rachel reading her mind again.

"Yes I did um are you some witch or something?" Quinn whispered making sure that nobody else was in the bathroom with them. Rachel looked at her and sighs.

"I'm _very_ powerful Quinn Fabray in many ways that it's hard to understand andI won't_ truly_ tell you what I am until I'm ready." She stated making Quinn gulp wondering if she's going to hurt her.

"_**No Fabray I'm not going to hurt you, I'm only here to for my job and your not aloud to know what it is yet**_." Rachel read her mind.

Quinn just nodded since she understood which confused her because she doesn't remebering her family telling her she could hear people in her mind.

"_**You can't hear people in your mind Quinn, only me because like I said I'm here for a job and your part of it some how**_." Rachel read her mind again.

"Are you going to kill Karofsky and Azimio now?" Rachel glanced at her raising an eyebrow.

"Is that what your worried about?" Quinn shook her head but she did want to know.

"Don't worry your pretty little blonde head Quinn and David will still be a_ jackass dick_ without Azimio_ soon_, Azimio's life is running out without me being here." She responded fixing her hair a little.

"Wait is Azimio going to die soon?" Rachel just looked at her for a slight minute before nodding.

"It will happen this Friday, he has too much to drink and dies from _alcohol poisoning_ stupid boy will never learn that drinking can be bad for your heath." She muttered.

"Can't you stop it from happening?" Rachel stared at her like she was crazy and shook her head.

"What makes you think I have that kind of power to make somebody not die?" Quinn shrugged.

"Because you said you were powerful, can't you stop it from it happening and just get us in trouble for throwing the party?" Rachel shook her head.

"No Fabray god has his ways of keeping people on the earth and taking them off, I've said too much already so keep your mouth shut." She demanded in a dangerously low voice!.

"Is anybody going to be blamed for this when it happenes Berry?" Rachel chuckled shaking her head.

"Nobody is going to be blame for that jerks bullshit, he's been drinking for years without nobody knowing and it's just going to get the best of him, trust me Quinn now I need to get back to Luna before she freaks out." She tells her about to leave when Quinn pulls her back and pinned Rachel against the wall.

"Why are you with Luna aways?" Quinn asked in a sad and jealous whisper. Rachel's eyes turn white and growls pushing her back onto the ground.

"Are you jealous Quinn?" Quinn stared up at her in shock and Rachel sways her hips over to Quinn and straddled her smirking at her.

"Tell me baby, are you jealous of Luna?" Rachel whispers seductively. Quinn was breathing hard just feeling Rachel against her.

"Answer me baby, do you want to be in Luna's place?" Rachel whispers against seductively.

"Yes I do Rachel." Rachel nods loving her power of the blonde and gets off her pulling her up with her powers and smirks.

"Maybe if your lucky, later Fabray." Rachel says pressing her lips against her cheek before leaving.

Quinn stood there unsure why she could hardly feel her eyes. Rachel Barbra Berry had power over her and she needed to find a way to stop it, if she warns Santana and Puck about the party on friday before somebody dies like Rachel said. She would be happy. She rushes out of the bathroom and saw her friends talking to Rachel.

"What did I tell you and your fucking friends about coming near me that slushie cup David?" Rachel growled looking down at him with angered eyes.

"I didn't know it was you honest Rachel Berry, fuck my eyes are burning." She growled wanting to slam him into the lockers but she didn't want people find out her secret so she placed her heeled boots on his stomach glaring down at him.

_"Fucking_ mess with me again Karofsky and I will do alot worse to you,remeber what I told you or do you want me to_ remind_ you?" She said softly not caring that everybody is watching them.

He shook his head in pain and she puts her foot down on his chest pressing down a little and Santana, Brittany and Puck walk up to her and Puck wraps his arms around her waist pulling her away from the jock on the ground.

"Stay away from her Karofsky, she doesn't need your slushie facial, she's hotter and cooler then you will ever be, get lost." Santana yelled licking his leg as he tries to get up.

Rachel looked at them surprised because they don't even know her but already they see her as their friends. Santana winks at her and Rachel smirks licking her lips.

"Hello Noah can you take your hands off my ass before I drop kick you aswell?" She said softly making Puck slip his hand off her butt slowly until she growls making him take them all the way off.

"Damn Puckerman don't you know what off means, keep your man whore hands off Rach." Santana said glaring at him and he just scuffed rolling his eyes.

"Calm down Lopez, I'm not hurting my sexy little mama here am I?" Rachel chuckled at the nickname Puck gave her yesterday during Glee practice.

Quinn walked over to them and was about to tell them about not having drinking at the party when Rachel winked at her showing off her gray eyes and she backed off.

"You feeling better Q?" Brittany said worried about her friend. Quinn nods feeling tired and Rachel smirks winking at her again before catching up to Luna who was talking to her friends.

"Hey Rachel were having a party this friday in the gym since all the teachers are going home for the weekend and your invited since your smoken hot and you can bring Luna who you want to." Brittany says beaming with joy.

Rachel looked at Quinn to see her giving her begging look not to do anything stupid and Rachel had a job to handle and Quinn couldn't stop her or it was going to be alot worse for the head cheerio with her just teasing.

"I'm in for your party." Santana and Brittany smile at her while Puck smirks at her making Quinn's eyes widen knowing that it was going to be alot harder keeping up with Rachel on Friday.

**With Quinn and Ellia The Next Day.**

Quinn had to get her jealousy out of her head when it comes to Luna's and Rachel's new relationship or whatever was going on with them. She was eating her lunch trying to think of ways to get Rachel to forget about coming to the party but she knew if Luna was going then Rachel was going to follow. Maybe boths girls would have sex or makeout in time for the party and Azimio dying would be put on hold.

"_**You can't stop death baby, if me and Luna don't make it, he would still be dead by 12:00 in the morning. don't push your luck."** _Rachel tells her in her mind.

"I heard what you did for our new Glee club member yesterday, that was so sweet of you but next time let it happen!." Ellia said sitting down.

Quinn stared at her tired of her annoying self. "Just stop Ellia alright, I was doing the right thing because she's new here and nobody deserves to have a slushie threw at them and I thought you were best friends with Luna Ming?" Ellia stared at her surprised.

"I am best friends with Luna but you know how it is at this school! if you get slushied you deal with it." Ellia spoke annoyed.

"What makes you think it's okay to deal with slushies? it's messed up and I don't care what you say." Quinn spats at her.

_**"Oh trouble in love land, do you need some Berry loving to make you feel better?"**_ Rachel spoke in her mind. Quinn needed her to stop.

"Knock it off." Quinn whispered. Ellia glared at her girlfriend.

"I'm not doing anything Quinn, why are you acting like this?" Quinn glared back at her.

"I'm being me Ellia Hudson! I want a relationship where my girlfriend isn't always on my case or jealous all the time! get real sweetie and think because I don't want this kind of relationship and your not really smart for my taste." She sighs.

"What the hell do you want me to do then Quinn? huh do you want me to wait on you hand and foot while you stare at Berry's ass or her breast? she's nothing but a bitch that seems like a slut and will never want you when she can have anybody." Quinn slapped her.

"You are just like your brother a _stupid brainless asshole_ who thinks the world revolves around you! well wake up because it doesn't Ellia, I can't do this anymore."

Ellia's eyes widen.

"Baby you can't be seriously breaking up with me over a stupid slushie attack or your crush on that midget?" Quinn chuckled shaking her head.

"Like I fucking said the world doesn't revolve around you or your fucked up brother, get real Ellia god why did I ever date you if I knew you were going to be this stupid."

She spats and Ellia got up and slapped her harder in the face.

"FUCK YOU QUINN FABRAY, I THOUGHT YOU ASKED ME OUT BECAUSE YOU LOVED ME, BUT YOU JUST _USED_ ME FOR YOUR SELFISH GAME, NOBODY WANTS TO BE WITH A FAKE VIRGIN ANWAYS, YOU MADE PEOPLE BELIEVE YOU WERE THE HEAD BITCH IN CHARGE BUT YOUR NOTHING BUT A LIMA LOSER THAT WILL NEVER GET ANYTHING IN LIFE."

Everybody stared at them shocked.

Rachel's eyes were white with anger and Santana was scared seeing how angry her new friend looked.

"Rachel are you alright?" Rachel just growled with anger wanting to do something powerful to Ellia Hudson but Quinn was handling it.

"I'm fine but I need to get out of here before something happens that your not ready to see." She mumbled grabbing her stuff and rushed out of room.

Quinn just stared at her now ex girlfriend in tears before she shook her head getting up throwing her stuff away ignoring Ellia's calls for her to come back.

Quinn looked around her as people laughed and talked to each other. She glanced around at the Glee table and saw Finn,Artie,Mercedes,Kurt and Tina were eating their lunch enjoying themselfs.

"Why are we so far apart if were a so called group or family?" Quinn thought not caring that Rachel might be reading her mind. Quinn glanced at Santana, Brittany, Matt,Mike and Pucl as they laughed with each other at a different table and Luna was with her friends talking.

She walked out of the lunch room and walked down the hallway feeling confused about her feelings for Ellia and her new feelings for Rachel Berry who keeps suprising her. Quinn walked down the hallway with tears coming down her face hating that she has to deal with the secret of Rachel Berry's powers and the feeling of being attracted to her.

The bell rings making her walk to the choir room since it's Glee club practice and she stands in the middle as everybody walks in and she ignores them as she sings.

_Easy come, easy go _

_That's just how you live,_

_ oh Take, take, take it all _

_But you never give_

_ Should've known you was trouble_

_ From the first kiss _

_Had your eyes wide open _

_Why were they open? _

Rachel Berry never showed up to Glee club because she was somewhere else that was hurting her body at the moment but she was doing this calm down.

_Gave you all I had_

_ And you tossed it in the trash _

_You tossed it in the trash, __you did _

_To give me all your love Is all I ever asked_

_ Cause what you don't understand Is _

Santana and Brittany looked at their best friend worried about her as she kept on singing and Finn stared at his twin sister to see her looking really upset and he was getting angry.

_ I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_ I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_ You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_ I would go through all this pain _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, _

_I would die for you, baby _

_But you won't do the same (you wouldn't do the same)_

Quinn sang through her heart and she was struggling and she was confused at how she felt. Ellia frowns hating that Quinn was doing this.

_ Black, black, black and blue Beat me 'til I'm numb Tell the devil I said "Hey" _

_when you get back to where you're from _

_Bad boy, bad boy That's just what you are Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car_

_ Gave you all I had_

_ And you tossed it in the trash _

_You tossed it in the trash, yes __you did _

_To give me all your love Is all I ever asked_

_ Cause what you don't understand Is _

Everybody just watched as Quinn sang and they were all worried about her as she had tears coming down her face.

_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_ I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_ You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_ I would go through all this pain _

_Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, _

_Yes I would die for you, baby _

_But you won't do the same _

"Quinn please don't do this in front of everybody, your making a fool of yourself and me." Ellia begged with her own tears coming down her face.

"Shut your fucking trap barbie nobody wants to hear your annoying ass talk." Santana muttered glaring at her. Quinn glanced around the room seeing that Rachel wasn't there and kept on singing again.

_ If my body was on fire_

_Ohh You would watch me burn down in flames _

_You said you loved me, you're a liar_

_ Cause you never ever ever did, baby_

_But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_ Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

Quinn looked right her with so much hurt in her voice as she finished the last part of the song.

_ I would go through all this pain_

_ Take a bullet straight through my brain _

_Yes I would die for you baby _

_But you won't do the same _

_You wouldn't do the same_

_ You wouldn't do the same Ooh,_

_ you'd wouldn't do the same _

_Oh, no no no_

She finished the song and everybody but Ellia, Finn and Rachel were clapping. Nobody knew where Rachel was since she left the lunch room.

**With Rachel.**

Rachel was in her dorm room with her room locked and blocked off from the world. She didn't want anybody to see her right now. She moved her hands around using her powers to look at how her progress is doing.

"**_Rachel your risking your task big time by telling your person your secret, your supposed to be her_** _safe keeper not making her fall for you, stay back." _She demanded herself.

She looked into her magic ball seeing Quinn looking all over for her and knew that she wasn't coming back from Heaven for the night, She to calm down and she missed her friends.

"**_Where are you Rachel?"_ **She heard Quinn think and she sighs seeing how upset s couldn't reply to her without wanting to be there for her.

"_**Can't tell you Quinn not yet, I won't be gone for long, see you friday**_." Just like that Rachel was cut off from the world and she snapped her fingers putting herself into a deep sleep which helps her.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Grenade covered by Ariana Grande.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Party Part 1

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her?**

**Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and She is a Sophmore when Rachel joins. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>On Friday Night.<strong>

Rachel walked into the party looking sexy in black booty high thigh shorts with a dark red sparkle half ripped stomach shirt with a black bikini under the top showing off her gorgeous figure. Her cleavage was showing big time and on her feet were knee high black boots. Her hair was in curls and she's wearing dark makeup on with red lipstick on her lips. She ignored the looks as everybody at the party started at her.

She saw Luna talking to her friends dancing a little and she liked Luna but she wasn't in love with her. Rachel walked over to the DJ and whispered in his ear making him nod and he hands her the mic. She smirks blowing him a kiss before turning around and the music changes and everybody stared at her as she walked through the crowd swaying her hips singing smirking at everybody.

_What's is your indulgence, tell me what's your vice? Do you like it naughty, do you like it nice? (Dime tus fantasias) _

_I'm your supplier of lust, love and fire tonight (Estas listo?) All you desire is yours if the asking is right (Vamos) You got to..._

Everybody went crazy dancing and Quinn and Santana stared at Rachel with their mouths watering.

_[2x:] Desnudate (Get naked) Desnudate (For me) Desnudate (Get naked) Oh oh, oh oh_ _[2x:] Oh, quitate Oh, la ropa Oh, librase Oh, ahora_

Rachel grinds her hips on one of the guys then placed her hand on one of the girls's hips before walking away and spotted Quinn staring at her surprised and made her way over to her singing

_Whisper all your fetishes inside my ear (Asi me gusta papi) My domain is shame free so lose your fear (Amarrame) _

_Nothing's too much or too little, too soft or severe (No pares) Madame seduction has only one rule while you're here You got to..._

Quinn gulps seeing how sexy Rachel looked and how she was now in front of her turning her back to her and grinds her ass on her while singing.

_[2x:] Desnudate (Get naked) Desnudate (For me) Desnudate (Get naked) Oh oh, oh oh_ _[2x:] Oh, quitate Oh, la ropa Oh, librase Oh, ahora_

She grabbed Quinn's hand and they danced together with everybody else and Quinn relaxed a little dancing with her by placing her hands on Rachel's hips. Santana stared at both girls and was jealous of Quinn. She fixed her dark blue skintight mini dress and walked over to them and danced in front of Rachel smirking at her as Rachel sings.

_Damelo duro Me tienes tan mojada_ _[2x:] Desnudate (Get naked) Desnudate (For me) Desnudate (Get naked) Oh oh, oh oh_ _[2x:] Oh, quitate Oh, la ropa Oh, librase Oh, ahora_

Rachel placed on of her hands on Santana's waist as she looked right into her eyes singing which turned Santana on.

_For me, yeah Oh oh, oh oh Get naked for me Oh oh, oh oh_

Everybody clapped their hands dancing to the beat as Rachel sang getting the party started.

_[2x:]_ _Desnudate (Get naked) Desnudate (For me) Desnudate (Get naked) Oh oh, oh oh_

Quinn pulled Rachel closer to her glaring at Santana who just smirked and Rachel smirks finishing up the song.

_ Get naked For me Get naked Asi me gusta papi_ _Get naked For me Get naked Oh oh, oh oh_

She ends the song and everybody goes crazy cheering for her then Rachel walks away from the girls handing the DJ the mic. Another song comes on.

Rachel hides and her eyes turn bright white when she feels something about to happen and she looks around seeing Azimio totally wasted and she knew it was going to happen sooner.

"Rachel are you alright?' She looked away and her eyes turned back to brown when she saw Quinn.

"It's Happening sooner then I thought." Rachel muttered staring at her and Quinn's eyes widen.

"Can't you do something?" She whispered and Rachel shook her head no.

"I already told you no Quinn, it's going to happen soon so come with me." She grabbed Rachel's hand and they leave the gym and run to Rachel's dorm room.

"Were going to be here all night, you might aswell get comfortable." Rachel said softly in her ear.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Desnudate by Christina Aguilera**


	5. Chapter 5 The Party Part 2

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her?**

**Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and She is a Sophmore when Rachel joins. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Quinn's POV.<strong>

I walked into the party wearing my hottest outfit for this party which is my dark skinny jeans that shows off my curves and how big my ass looks,I have on my new dark red sparkled low cut halter top that goes a little above my waist so you could see my flat stomach and I put body glitter on. I have my blonde hair down in small cirls and my makeup is good. I have on black heels.

"Hey Quinn you look amazing tonight, I have to know where you got that gorgeous top." Kurt Hummel said checking out my outfit nodding with a huge smile on his face.

"Um my older sister Raelynn got it for my birthday from Paris over the summer." I told him and he squeals clapping and he walks off with his Diva friend Mercedes Jones.

I look around and I spot my now ex girlfriend Ellia Hudson dancing with her friends while Finn is dancing with his new girlfriend Piper Westerly who is new on the cheerios! I'm kind of glad that me and Ellia are not together anymore because she got jealous so fast and I just want to be in a relationship where my girlfriend trusts me no matter what. I walk over to Santana and dance with her and Brittany when everybody start talking and me and the girls turn our heads to see the hottest new girl Rachel Berry walking into the party looking sexy in black booty high thigh shorts with a dark red sparkle half ripped stomach shirt with a black bikini under the top showing off her gorgeous figure. Her cleavage was showing big time and on her feet were knee high black boots. Her hair was in curls and she's wearing dark makeup on with red lipstick on her lips.

"Damn Berry is looking fuckable tonight, maybe me and Britt could get our lady love with a third person like Rachel." Santana said smirking at me licking her lips. We watched her walk over to the DJ and whispered in his ear making him nod and he hands her the mic. She's blowing him a kiss before turning around smirking at the crowd swaying her hips and the music changes and everybody stared at her as she walked through the crowd swaying her hips singing smirking at everybody.

_What's is your indulgence, tell me what's your vice? Do you like it naughty, do you like it nice? (Dime tus fantasias) _

_I'm your supplier of lust, love and fire tonight (Estas listo?) All you desire is yours if the asking is right (Vamos) You got to..._

Everybody went crazy dancing and me, Brittany and Santana stare at Rachel with our mouths watering, atleast mine is.

_[2x:] Desnudate (Get naked) Desnudate (For me) Desnudate (Get naked) Oh oh, oh oh_ _[2x:] Oh, quitate Oh, la ropa Oh, librase Oh, ahora_

Rachel grinds her hips on one of the guys then placed her hand on one of the girls's hips before walking away and she stares at me as I look at her surprised and turned on! She made her way over to us singing

_Whisper all your fetishes inside my ear (Asi me gusta papi) My domain is shame free so lose your fear (Amarrame) _

_Nothing's too much or too little, too soft or severe (No pares) Madame seduction has only one rule while you're here You got to..._

I gulp a little not sure I can handle seeing how sexy Rachel looked tonight and how she was now in front of me with her back to me grinding her ass on my waist while singing.

_[2x:] Desnudate (Get naked) Desnudate (For me) Desnudate (Get naked) Oh oh, oh oh_ _[2x:] Oh, quitate Oh, la ropa Oh, librase Oh, ahora_

She grabbed my hand making me jump a little but we started dancing together with everybody else and I relaxed a little dancing with her by placing my hands on Rachel's hips. I glanced at Santana to see her glaring at me with jealousy in her eyes making me smile then she fixed her dark blue skintight mini dress and walked over to us and danced in front of Rachel smirking at her as my dance partner Rachel sings some more.

_Damelo duro Me tienes tan mojada_ _[2x:] Desnudate (Get naked) Desnudate (For me) Desnudate (Get naked) Oh oh, oh oh_ _[2x:] Oh, quitate Oh, la ropa Oh, librase Oh, ahora_

Rachel placed on of her hands on Santana's waist as she looked right into her eyes singing which turned Santana on which I could see and it made me hate her.

_For me, yeah Oh oh, oh oh Get naked for me Oh oh, oh oh_

Everybody clapped their hands dancing to the beat as Rachel sang getting the party started.

_[2x:]_ _Desnudate (Get naked) Desnudate (For me) Desnudate (Get naked) Oh oh, oh oh_

I don't want Santana near Rachel so I pulled her closer to her glaring at Santana who just smirked at me moving away and Rachel smirks up at me finishing up the song.

_ Get naked For me Get naked Asi me gusta papi_ _Get naked For me Get naked Oh oh, oh oh_

She ends the song and everybody goes crazy cheering for her then Rachel walks away from me handing the DJ the mic. Another song comes on.

I can't believe that just happens and Rachel just walked away and heads over to Luna who wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck pressing her lips against hers.

Why was she trying to hurt me me by being with that girl when I was better? Snap out of Quinn and focus on having a great time.

I felt eyes on me and I look around until I spot Rachel staring at me with white eyes. I knew something bad was happening if she was looking at me like that.

"Come baby want to leave this party and head back to my room?" I heard Luna whisper drunkly in Rachel's ear. Rachel shook her head and backs off.

**"_I much rather have you_ _in my bed Fabray but we need to leave now_."** Rachel says in my head making me blush.

I looked over at Azimio to see him wasted as fuck.I look around and spot her near the table where the drinks are and rush over to her to see that her eyes are bright white which freaked me out a little but it was amazing at the same time.

"Rachel are you alright?' She looked away and her eyes turned back to brown which made me happy because her brown eyes were gorgeous.

"It's Happening sooner then I thought." Rachel muttered staring at me and I stare her confused but then I gasped knowing what she was talking about.

"Can't you do something?" I whispered and Rachel shook her head no staring into my eyes.

"I already told you no Quinn, it's going to happen soon so come with me." I stare at her for minute and she gives me a warning look then I grab Rachel's hand and we leave the gym and run to Rachel's dorm room.

"Were going to be here all night, you might aswell get comfortable." Rachel said softly as she hands me a pair of shorts and a t shirt. I go into the bathroom and change out of my clothes and put theses on.

I walk out to see that she's already dressed in gray sweatpants and a green tank top. I sit on her bed and look around.

"When will it happen Rachel?" She looks at me then moves her hands around and I see light shining making me stare at it in awe and I see that everybody but two people are frozen then she puts her hands down.

"Why is everybody but that guy and Azimio's girlfriend?" She looked at me for a second before talking and I listen carefully.

"His girlfriend found his body and started freaking out so the guy who is my older brother Isaac who is just like me, called the cops and he unfroze everybody telling to start picking up because he didn't want them to get caught when the teachers and principle comes back! Don't worry I didn't kill him his heart gave out after his last strong drink and don't worry he's not going to hell he's going to heaven."

I just nod feeling good about Azimio going to Heaven but still it freaked me out knowing that he's dead and Rachel already knew it was going to happen.

"I want to hear your singing voice, I know you had a song you really wanted to sing for Ellia!" Rachel said getting on her bed laying down and I stare at her surprised but I nod.

"Take your time Fabray." She said softly and I smile at her before singing without music.

**Quinn. **

_ You said you would be, everything you're not to me._

_ Said you make me feel alive, but you're killing me inside._

Rachel smiles at me and goes over to keyboard turning it on and starts playing it making me stare at her surprised because it's a hot beat.

_And the bad that you knew all the time, you were gonna hurt me down the line._

_ Don't try to tell me that whats all boy's do, if that's the case, then I'm through with it all._

I nod my head to the beat singing the main part of the song and she joins me.

**Rachel and Quinn.**

_If you're telling me that love hurts, love stinks, love don't make no sense. _

_Tell me why love life, makes me wanna cry. Love is supposed to be my friend._

**Quinn.**

_I've never been in love before, but I know I'm not supposed to feel like this._

_I've never been in love before, but I know I'm not supposed to feel like this._

_You can't hurt me anymore, I won't come back, like I did before._

_So, don't try to make me stay, not like you could anyway._

_ And the bad that you knew all the time, and you were gonna hurt me down to the line._

_ And don't try to tell me that whats all boy's do, that's the case, then I'm through it all._

I watched Rachel play and I didn't know she was this good and we sound good together.

**Rachel and Quinn. **

_If you're telling me that love hurts, love stinks, love don't make no sense._

_Tell me why love life, makes me wanna cry. _

_Love is supposed to be my friend._

**Quinn.**

_ I've never been in love before, but I know I'm not supposed to feel like this. _

_I've never been in love before, but I know I'm not supposed to feel..._

I sit next to her and place my hands on her waist making her stare at me for a second then she goes back to playing as we sing together.

**Quinn and Rachel.**

_If you're telling me that love hurts, love stinks,_

_ love don't make no sense. _

_Tell me why love life, makes me wanna cry._

_ Love is supposed to be my friend._

She stops playing looking right at me as I held onto her and I finish up the song knowing she feels something because I feel it too.

**Quinn.**

_I've never been in love before, but I know I'm not supposed to feel like this._

_I've never been in love before, but I know I'm not supposed to feel like this._

We stare at each other and I can't believe how beautiful she is even if she wasn't human but too me she was and I wanted to kiss her badly.

"Your beautiful Rachel Berry." She stares at me then at my lips as I run my hand through her dark soft brunette hair. I lean in closer to her lips and she leans in aswell and were about to kiss when she pulls away.

"This can't happen, I'm not from around here Quinn, your not supposed to know about me and yet you know and you can't tell anybody." She muttered making me frown.

"I promise that I won't tell anybody about your life Rachel I just want to get to know you better." She sighs looking at me.

"I've been watching you for years from Heaven and your even more gorgeous in person." She said moving closer to me against caressing my cheek.

"Can I kiss you now?" She looks at me sighing and shook her head.

"I wish you could trust me but now is not the time after what's going on because I don't know how long I'm going to be here for!" She murmured against my forehead where her head rests.

"Please just one kiss?" I pleased wanting to feel her soft inviting lips. She looks at me kissing my forehead then kissed my nose then she kissed my cheek and I can feel her getting closer.

"Trust me Quinn Fabray I would love to kiss you but my brother is watching us and were already too close for comfort! He leaves tomorrow so maybe then but you could cuddle with me since your spending the night." I smile at her and we get under the covers and she wraps her arms around my waist.

We get to know each other for awhile before we get tired and I lay down on her pillow and she smiles at me saying goodnight and I say good night kissing her cheek and we go to sleep.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Desnudate by Christina Aguilera and This Isn't Love by Jasmine V.**


	6. Chapter 6 Grounded To Heaven

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her?**

**Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I woke up the next morning smelling peaches and I glanced over next to me to see the curve of slightly tan skin pressed against me. I forgot that Quinn stayed in my room last night after what happened. I glanced over at the time and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning and since today was Saturday we didn't have to get to class. I need to move away but Quinn's body feels so good against mine.

"_**Rachel you need to come back quick**_." I heard a voice knowing it's Miranda Collins my bestie and ex girlfriend well she was first girlfriend until we couldn't handle things.

I looked at Quinn and snapped my fingers writing a note to her before going back home. I'm now wearing clothes that my daddy and dad would approve of and walked over to Miranda wondering what's going on.

"What's going on Miranda?" I asked her softly and she pointed in front of me to see my dads looking angry yelling at my brother and I know this isn't good. She flys off and I hide behind a cloud listening in.

"You were _supposed_ to watch after your sister and not fool around with your tasks both of you! I sent you first because you weren't happy here all the time but your older now Isaac asked like it! Now I'm sending Carma and Ronnie to take both of your places, Ronnie will watch after Noah, Brittany and Santana and Carma will watch Quinn until you two get your act together." Daddy says.

"No Daddy I will get focused on my tasks looking after then please Ronnie is great and all but he hasn't been watching my group longer then I have! Rachel really likes Quinn you can't just ground her to Heaven, she's going to hate here while Carma does her job! I will talk to her about cooling it down on the feelings but you know how stubborn the youngest Berry is." It's true I am stubborn.

"I know how your sister is Isaac but she broke the rules by showing her powers to her the one person she's looking after, it's too risky and until Rachel Barbra calms down her feelings! I'm sorry but she's grounded to Heaven until I say so and the same goes for you." I stare at my parents not believing this and stare at my brother with tears in my eyes.

"Dad are you really going make her hate you and daddy forever by keeping her in Heave? Rachel's falling in love with the living it's not her fault okay, she wasn't ready to die like you wanted her too after I killed myself please don't do this to her." My brother said begging our dads.

I never really wanted to die but I was 16 when I died from a hit and run two years ago and I came here and got fixed up going back to my normal self but I'm more cold then warm. I'm still 16 but I'm actually almost 19 while my older brother killed himself when he was 14 years old because he wasn't happy. He's my everything but he's also looking after me. Daddy couldn't do this to me.

I snapped my fingers back to my dorm room on Earth knowing that I have to pack my stuff and say goodbye. I looked around and saw Quinn looking at my note.

"I'm being grounded." Quinn jumps staring at me confused but she hugs me and damn does she smell good.

"What do you mean your being grounded?" I grab her hand feeling how soft it is and we sit down.

"I told you my deepest secret Quinn and I didn't tell you that I'm your _Guardian Angel_ sent to look after you just to make sure your okay but my daddy thinks I'm getting a little ahead of myself and he's sending somebody else in my place, her name is Carma and she will be here soon,she will come up to you whispering in your ear but after that she was stay away because it's her job but if you need her then she will figure it out herself! I'm already feeling myself fading back to Heaven because of this whole thing, My daddy also grounded my older brother Isaac and he's supposed to look after Santana, Brittany and Noah, he's sending a replacement for them aswell named Ronnie! I have to pack fast or else I'll be stuff in Heaven with no clothes." I tell her before snapping my fingers and all my stuff gets packed into my duffle back then I look at Quinn to see her looking upset.

"You can't leave me now I just got you atleast I think I did and what about Luna?" She said through her tears which I just noticed and I wipe them away looking into her hazel green eyes.

"Quinn listen to me I will fight my way back to you, alright. I'm stubborn and I'm the youngest Berry member and I will make my daddy suffer and make him wish he didn't ground me home and Luna wasn't my girlfriend, she was just some girl that I used to make _you_ want me." I tell her and I feel the wind against me knowing its time and she feels it to.

"Please don't leave me I need you here." She grabbed ahold of my arm. I stare at her and pressed my plump lips softly against her soft thin ones then pull back and I wave at her saying see her soon before fading away with my stuff.

I come back to Heaven and see my dads staring at me along with my brother who looks just as angry as I am.

"I see your done packing, go to your cloud Rachie and we will see you at dinner." Dad says with an sympathetic smile and I just glare at him and daddy making it thunder in anger before levitating in the air to my cloud.

I get to my cloud putting my stuff away and start thinking away to get back to Quinn and I start singing.

_Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game_

_ Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_ It's time to trust my instincts_

_ Close my eyes... and leap! _

I look at my glowing ball to see Quinn now in her own room crying and I hate it because she's crying because of my dad.

_It's time to try Defying gravity _

_I think I'll try Defying gravity_

_ Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity_

_ And you wont bring me down! _

Whenever I'm upset or angry I sing out my anger instead of cursing and it helps me calm down.

_I'm through accepting limits _

_'cause someone says they're so _

_Some things I cannot change _

_But till I try, I'll never know! _

_Too long I've been afraid of Losing love _

_I guess I've lost Well, if that's love _

_It comes at much too high a cost! _

I will make my way back to Earth if I have to fight my daddy,I belong on Earth and so does my brother, were Berry siblings and we stick together.

_ I'd sooner buy Defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_ I think I'll try Defying gravity_

_ And you wont bring me down!_

I sing stronger letting my parents know how upset I really am and they also know not to bug me after I sang a song.

_I'd sooner buy Defying gravity_

_ Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try Defying gravity_

_ And you won't bring me down!_

_ bring me down!_

_ ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

I stop singing and make it Thunder again letting earth know that it''s going to be a heavy rainy day into the night. Daddy can't turn off my power this time. He messed with the wrong Berry.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Defying Gravity from Glee.**


	7. Chapter 7 Don't Give Up

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her?**

**Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Quinn On Earth.<strong>

Quinn Fabray didn't talk to any of her friends since _her_ Rachel was grounded to Heaven by her dads. The school talked about Azimio death and the school had a little service for him but they went on with their lives. Quinn tried to focus on cheerleader and Glee club but she couldn't She did meet Carma two days ago but it wasn't the same without her actual _Guardian Angel_ and she knew Rachel was missing her aswell because it's been raining for the past two days and she knows that's all Rachel. Quinn knew it was strange to be in love with the non living but she couldn't help it Rachel Berry moved her in a good way and she missed her like crazy. She also didn't like Carma that much because the girl always stared at her hard before walking off. With Rachel she calmed it down and blended in.

"Hey Q what's with you these days?" Finn Hudson asked worried about his friend. Ellia asked her twin brother to check on her ex girlfriend even if they weren't together she still cared about Quinn.

Quinn looked up at Finn and sighs shaking her head.

"Nothing okay I just miss Rachel that's all since she left without telling anybody." Finn raised an eyebrow at his sister's ex girlfriend.

"Do you like Rachel or something?" Quinn stared at him not sure if she tell him since he was Ellia's twin brother and they were close.

"Even if I did like her as more then a friend or even a best friend, she's not coming back anytime soon." She said sadly before walking off.

Finn didn't like that Quinn was getting over his sister so quickly but he also didn't like that the new girl Rachel Berry was making Quinn ignore everybody.

"Hey bro what did Quinn say when you asked what's up?" Ellia Hudson said walking up to her way too tall twin brother.

"She's just upset over Rachel leaving." He said half lying then walked off. Ellia didn't really like the new girl Rachel Berry and for her to be gone from her school was the best feeling in the world but now Quinn was missing her and that pissed her off.

"Hey _Treasure trail_ your blocking my walk way, god your more annoying as your super tall twin Finnupt, _**move**_ because I needs to get to class." Santana Lopez said pushing her out the way.

"God your deaf today_ Manhands?" _Ellia was tired of_ those _names Santana had for her.

"Back off_ Hopez_ I wasn't bugging you." Santana was about to smack her when Brittany walked up to them and pulled her away.

"Come on Santana, she's not worth you getting kicked off school for." Santana pushed Brittany away and sighs glaring at Ellia.

"Your right Ellia here is just jealous that Q doesn't want her annoying ass anymore and might be into little miss badass hottie Berry." Santana smirked linking her pinkie with Brittany and they walk off swaying their cheerios uniform clad hips making Ellia growl hating Santana the bitch Lopez.

"Quinn Fabray will be mine again Lopez and your going to wish you didn't call me those names." Ellia thought walking off.

**With The Unholy Trinity.**

Santana and Brittany walked into Spanish class and saw their best friend Quinn Fabray writing in her notebook and walked over to her and sat down.

"Q you haven't been yourself since Berry left, are you alright?" Santana asked worried about her best friend.

"No I'm not alright Santana, Rachel might never come back and I'm going to be lost without her." Brittany frowns placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Quinn do you have any idea where she is?" Quinn couldn't tell them about Rachel's secret because then she would be in trouble not just Rachel, Carma, Ronnie and Isaac.

"No I don't know where she is but I just want her to come back." Santana has never seen Quinn this sad before.

"Q why are you so sad about her leaving anyways?" She asked wanting the truth.

"Because I'm falling in love with her and she might never come back and it hursts so badly." She said sadly knowing she shouldn't but she was and Brittany and Santana couldn't help her.

Santana and Brittany stare at each other knowing this was serious and they had to find Rachel before Quinn loses it.

"She's really sad Sanny." Brittany says pouting and Santana stares at her girlfriend sadl.

"I know Britts and were going to make her happy by finding Berry." Santana tells her. Quinn heard them and they will never find her.

"Don't bother trying because she won't come back." Quinn mutters.

**_"Baby don't say that, I'll be back_**." Rachel spoke in her mind. Quinn smiled sadly hearing Rachel's voice.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8 I'm Back Part 1

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her?**

**Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel In Heaven.<strong>

It's been a year since Rachel Barbra Berry was grounded to Heaven and she finally stopped the rain down on earth after her daddy yelled at her for being a brat. She hated her daddy for grounded her to home so they fought for weeks and they are still fighting but he went to Florida to look after his person while her dad was back in Heaven with her . She was now 20 years old while Quinn was Junior at the age of 17 years old and She missed Quinn like crazy but she knew that her daddy wouldn't let her go back to Earth. Her brother was signed to another look over person in Denver so he was gone while she stuff in Heaven bored out of mind.

She was in her room on her cloud looking over her power book when her her dad opened the door with his powers making her jump.

"Hey princess I have so news that your going to love." She at him not saying a word and went back to her power book.

"Okay I guess you _don't_ want to go back to earth." Rachel looked at her dad wondering what he's talking about.

"What are you talking about dad?" Leroy smiled at his 20 year old daughter and sat on her cloud bed.

"I talked to your papa last night and we both agree that you earned to go back to earth as Quinn's Angel again, we already talked to Carma and she's signed to be Brittany's Angel from now on while Ronnie is still Noah's and Santana's Angel." Rachel smiles not believing she was going back to Quinn.

"Are you serious right now?" He nods and she squeals hugging him.

"And your daddy has been looking at Quinn in his power ball and sees how sad she's been that she's changed her look, she's smoking now and her hair is pink." Rachel stared at him shocked.

"Oh I need to get back to her." He nods but he stops her from packing and lifts his hand over her and changes her look and shows her that her hair is shorter into a bow and a little darker and she has to wear glasses this time and her eyes can still turn gray and white but her natural eye color are the same. She smiles at him before saying that she love him and he says he loves her back.

"Oh Rachel I already packed your stuff and sent to your new room where you will be Quinn's roommate. I see how you two stare at each other and were both happy for you and I already called the school and signed you back into McKinley and got your books for your class, they've been put into your room" She smiles before zapping into earth clothes which look hot on her and she grabs her backpack and puts her spell stuff in it before saying good bye then her snapped his fingers sending her back to earth without her realizing it.

**On Earth With Quinn and Rachel.**

Quinn Fabray walked into her dorm room after her last class of the day and from hanging out with her new friends called the Skanks. She already called her mom and they talked for a while then hanged up. She sighs tiredly and puts her bag down on the floor and crashes on her bed seeing that she has one text from Santana and she ignored it. She looked over to see that her new roommate still wasn't here yet and she was kind of happy about that because she gets some alone time before her roommate shows up. Just then Quinn heard a scared scream and thud then nothing. She jumped and looked over to the bed and slowly got up walking over to the bed. She climbed the empty bed and looked over to see a person laying there faced down. Oh my god there was person lying on the ground not moving.

"Oh my god are you alright?" Quinn asked worried getting off the bed bending down placing her hand on the person's back getting shocked.

"Ye-yes I-I-I'm Fi-Fine, just a little in pain." They say mumbling in pain, making Quinn sigh in relief that they were okay.

"Do you want me to help you up?" The person shook their head getting up slowly still looking down and Quinn backed away as the person picked up some now broken glasses.

"Thanks alot dad, next time warn me before you just snap your fingers and sent me back to earth, my glasses are now broken." They said making Quinn stare at the girl oddly since she figured it was a girl.

_**"Sorry sweetie you know how fast my powers are, just put your hand over them and they should be unbroken, have fun and see you on the weekends."** _Quinn heard a booming male voice and almost fell wondering who that was.

"Alright dad love you and daddy that I'm really sorry for getting him angry." The girl said before fixing her short hair so it wasn't messed up and in her face. She snapped her fingers and made her unpacked her stuff and made her bed then put her hand over her glasses and they weren't broken anymore. She looked at her backpack and saw that her spell stuff were still back in her bag so she was good.

"Um who are you?" Quinn asked wondering if she was dreaming seeing things flying into the dresser.

"Hello Quinn I'm Back." Rachel said shyly making Quinn's eyes widen in shock. _Her_ Rachel was back? She thought before fainting.

**Find out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9 I'm Back Part 2

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her?**

**Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>After Quinn Fainted in her POV.<strong>

I woke up feeling pain in my head wondering why but then all I remebered that I fainted but why did I faint? I stay on the ground for a few seconds trying to figure out why I was on the ground and not my bed.

_I got your emails  
>You just don't get females now, do you?<br>What's in my heart  
>Is not in your head, anyway<em>

Why does_ my_ Rachel sound so close to me? Was I dreaming and she was in my dreams?

_Mate, you're too late  
>And you weren't worth the wait, now were you?<br>It's out of my hands  
>Since you blew your last chance when you played me<em>

I sat up slowly hearing that raspy soulful singing voice and knew it was Rachel Berry back from Heaven but why? what the hell am I ask myself that, I should be happy that she's back and not questioning her return.

_You'll have to cry me out  
>You'll have to cry me out<br>The tears that will fall mean nothing at all  
>It's time to get over yourself<em>

She finally looked at me with a sad smile on her while wearing those no so broken glasses and keeps singing to me.

_Baby, you ain't all that  
>Baby, there's no way back<br>You can keep talkin'  
>But baby, I'm walkin' away<em>

I smile at her sadly and she walks up to me slowly like the angel she was. She pulls me to the bed and placed my head on her lap. she placed her hand on my face singing to me.

_When I found out  
>You messed me about, I was broken<br>Back then I believed you  
>Now I don't need ya no more<em>

_The pic on your phone_  
><em>Proves you weren't alone, she was with you, yeah<em>  
><em>Now I couldn't care about who, what or where<em>  
><em>We're through<em>

_You'll have to cry me out_  
><em>You'll have to cry me out<em>  
><em>The tears that will fall mean nothing at all<em>  
><em>It's time to get over yourself<em>

_Baby, you ain't all that_  
><em>Baby, there's no way back<em>  
><em>You can keep talkin'<em>  
><em>But baby, I'm walkin' away<em>

I can't believe she's singing to me, I wonder what the meaning of this song? was she leaving me again? or was she hurting? are Angel's supposed to hurt if their dead?God I missed her singing voice.

_ Gonna have to cry me out  
>Gonna have to cry me out<br>Boy, there ain't no doubt  
>Gonna have to cry me out<em>

_Won't hurt a little bit_  
><em>Boy, better get used to it<em>  
><em>You can keep talkin'<em>  
><em>But baby, I'm walkin' away<em>

_You'll have to cry me out_  
><em>You'll have to cry me out<em>  
><em>The tears that will fall mean nothing at all<em>  
><em>It's time to get over yourself<em>

She pressed her lips against my forehead and kissed my temple. Rachel was back with me.

_'Cause baby you ain't all that  
>Baby, there's no way back<br>You can keep talkin'  
>Baby, I'm walkin' away<em>

_You'll have to cry me out_  
><em>You'll have to cry me out<em>

She stops singing and I start to sit up when she pulls me back down on her lap.

"Don't move gorgeous, I don't want anything happened that makes you end up like me." What if I wanted to be an Angel like her? it would make things better.

"Quinn your time is not be an Angel, please wait until your body is ready or God is ready for you." She tells me soothingly.

"You don't want to be with me forever Rachel?" She lifts up my head slowly off her lap and ran her soft small hands against my cheek.

"I didn't say that Quinn, I might be an Angel but I'm_ not _stupid when it comes to love." I nod frowning.

"Sorry." She nods sadly running her soft semi cold hands through my now short pink hair. I'm not dreaming after all if she's actually holding me, I smell the strawberry shampoo on her now gorgeous short bob hair brunette that has no streaks of different color in it which makes her sexy now.

"Why did you sing me that song? are you leaving me?" I asked her really hoping she wasn't. She shook her head.

"No Quinnie, I just felt like singing a sad song because I missed you and my dads saw how sad you were without me." I did miss her, I felt lost without her.

"Are you back for good?" I had to ask because what if she had to leave again and I really don't want that.

"I'm here as long as your safe and when don't need me anymore! I have to move on to somebody else." I don't want her to leave.

"Are you feeling better now Quinn? you scared me there when you fainted! I guess you were surprised that were roommates or was that I was back?" Rachel whispered to me staring into my eyes and I nod now that she was here and not in Heaven.

"You said that you would fight to come back, why did it take so long?" I pouted and she sighs rubbing her nose against mine making me feel warm inside.

"I did fight to get here sooner but my dads and God granted my brother that wish first since he's the oldest and I couldn't leave until I was 20." I stare at her shocked.

"What? how old are you really?" I asked waiting and She blushed looking down before looking at me.

"I've been 16 for 4 years now so that would make me 20 years old Quinn." I really am in love with an Angel but it doesn't matter, she was back here and I think its sexy that she was 20.

"Wow that's crazy and sometime I want to know how you and brother died but right now I want to talk about what your doing here." She pulls back but I bring her closer.

"I want you near me Berry." I said smirking at her and she giggles nodding resting against me as we hold each other.

"My dad and daddy finally thought about how I was doing at home and said that they were sorry for grounding me to Heaven! so they told me that I can come back as your Angel since Carma was sent to Brittany but don't tell her that,anyways they've been checking on how you are and saw that you changed which I guessed that had to do with me being gone?" I nod awkwardly.

"I guess I went a little overboard on the pink hair huh?" She nods laughing like music to my ears before looking into my eyes with a now gray eyes.

"You've been lonely huh? not talking to your best friends or even singing! I was coming back to you Quinn." She tells me before her eyes turn back to brown.

"I wasn't sure you were coming back Rachel, you kissed me then leave making me feel pain in my heart, I'm in love with you and I know it's crazy."

She shook her head placing her soft hand on my face.

"Sure it might be _crazy_ but I'm crazy about _you_ and that's why my dads sent me back to Heaven because I was getting too close with you and telling you my deepest secret which shouldn't have happened aswell and you had to promise you won't tell anybody." I wasn't going to tell anybody.

"I told you I wasn't going to tell anybody! when I make a promise I keep them and I would never try to get you in trouble Rach." She says she knows and pressed her lips against my cheek.

"That was nice but I want more then that." I tell her leaning in and she grins but pressed her finger against my lips.

"Quinn I'm not your girlfriend so you shouldn't be kissing your roommate unless were dating or in a relationship." Rachel tells me and I pout.

Just then the door opens and I heard Santana's voice. "Alright Quinn I'm tired of your pink haired bitchy self ignoring your friends and Glee club, we need you snap out of it and-" She stops talking when she sees that Rachel is on my bed and we stare at her awkwardly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Damn Q I didn't know you were getting your mack on, who's the chica anyways?" I groan hating that Santana was messing with my alone time with Rachel.

"Hello Santana I see you haven't changed at all more like Quinn here." Rachel says making Santana's eyes widen in shock then she squeals which is the first and jumps on the bed and hugs my Angel.

"I can't believe your back and on our Junior year too, where have you been Berry?" I glance at her wondering what's going to say since she really can't say she's from heaven but she just winks at me.

"I've been in Heaven which_ is_ New York City taking care of things there and it took longer then I thought it would be! I'm sorry I didn't tell anybody where I was going but I'm back now and I want to know what happened while I was gone." Santana was actually grinning and looked at me smirking.

"Well I'm glad your finally here because it hasn't been the same since you left and Q here is been in a funk since you left. please snap her out of this messed up style and get her back to normal Berry starting with her hair." Santana said before leaving winking at us then I look at Rachel and she frowns staring at me.

"You've been ignoring your friends Quinn? why would you push them away?" I shake my head.

"Because you weren't around to make me feel alive anymore." Rachel looks at me sadly.

"I need to go but I'll be back Quinn." She tells me before snapping her fingers and she was gone again.

"_**I'll be back in a few minutes Quinn, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."** _She said in my mind and I smiled slightly hating that I'm pushing her away once again.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Cry Me Out by Pixie Lott.**


	10. Chapter 10 Please Don't Part 1

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her?**

**Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day.<strong>

Quinn slowly woke up wondering if her Angel, Rachel Berry came back from Heaven after she went to sleep and looked over to see that the gorgeous Angel was indeed back but she wasn't sleeping in her bed, no Rachel was _levitating_ in the air over her bed sleeping while wearing gray short shorts and a white t shirt.

Quinn screams still forgetting that Rachel was an Angel. The Angel heard screaming and opened her eyes lowing herself onto her bed and glanced over at the scared human staring at her.

"Quinn why are you screaming? did you a nightmare?" Rachel asked worried about her roommate and the human she had feelings for.

She was also worried about her dreams because if people were invating them then she needed to know.

"No I didn't have a nightmare, Its just odd seeing my roommate levitating over her own bed." Quinn said tiredly from the screaming and Rachel yawns blushing.

"Sorry about that sweetie! sometimes I will be dreaming, thinking I'm on my cloud and it would just happen in my sleep." Quinn nods still trying to get use to this whole having an Angel looking over her.

"Oh so what time did you come back after leaving me alone after I told you about how I felt?" Rachel's eyes turn dark gray making Quinn gasp wondering if she did anything wrong or said anything to hurt the girl of her dreams.

"I'm sorry for leaving Quinn, I shouldn't have left but it was just getting a little hard to handle for me! I shouldn't be falling for you but I am." Rachel says as a sparkling tear falls down her face.

Quinn frowns seeing the tear falling down her face and climbed onto her bed and held her close.

"Shh please don't cry, I'm sorry for upsetting you." Rachel looked at her and her eyes turn slowly back to brown.

"I know your sorry, I just wish I was human so I don't have to deal with this power I have but I want to be with you Quinn." Quinn nods.

"Rachel will be my girlfriend?" Rachel stared at Quinn shaking her head.

"No." Quinn frowns wondering if it's because she's Human and not an angel or maybe she was still into Luna Ming who was rare beauty in a good way.

"I told you that I don't want Luna only you but I won't be your _Angel_ girlfriend until you ask me out on a date." Quinn starts laughing when she said that and slowly pressed her thin soft lips to Rachel's plump ones and they moaned against each others lips then pulled away.

"Rachel Barbra Berry will you go on a date with me this tomorrow night?" Rachel grins nodding before leaning over pressing her lips against Quinn's then pulls back slightly smiling at ther then leans back in deepening the kiss as Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist making out with her for awhile. They pull away slowly and smile at each other.

"What do you want to do today Rach?" Quinn asked her soon to be girlfriend smiling. Rachel started smirking.

"Were going to take that pink out of your hair." Quinn pouts saying that she likes the pink.

"Quinn do you seriously like your hair pink?" She nods and Rachel groans before snapping her fingers making Quinn's hair blonde again but Quinn didn't know that.

"Whatever you say Quinn." Quinn rolls her eyes at the angel thinking she still gets to have her pink hair but it was gone. Quinn gets up looking at herself in the mirror and frowns before glaring at her soon to be new girlfriend/Guardian Angel.

"You seriously took the pink out of my hair without me knowing Berry?" Quinn stared at her angrily.

"Aww don't get mad at me Quinny, I'm going to be your Angel/girlfriend after tomorrow, you love me remeber." Rachel says pouting jokingly.

"Not even funny Rae, I loved my pink hair." Quinn whined. Rachel pulled her back to the bed with her powers and snuggled up to her.

"I like you better with blonde hair! your hair shorter is sexy! please don't be mad at me." Rachel tells her softly.

Quinn stared at her and sighs resting her face in the crook of her new girlfriend's neck and slowly starts sucking on her making Rachel moan with her eyes closed.

"Ooh damn it Quinn." Rachel moans softly as she feels Quinn slip in her hand up her shirt and they start making out but Rachel pulls away.

"Santana is about to burst the door open and I don't want her to see this." Quinn groans pulling her hand out and walks to the door locking it.

"She's not going to burst into our room now." Rachel grins watching Quinn walk back over to her and sits back on the bed and pulled her on her lap and Rachel straddles her lap kissing her and Quinn moans against her lips making the angel grin loving that she has that effect on her. Rachel pulls away and felt something bad was going to happen.

"Why did you pull away?" Quinn asked pouting. Rachel got off her and sighs.

"Somebody knows about me and it's not going to be pretty if they whole school finds out." Rachel says to her.

"Wait you mean they know your back or they know your an Angel?" Rachel frowns staring at her.

"They know I'm an Angel Quinn, this isn't good at all." Rachel tells her pecking her lips and told her that she will be right back before snapping back to Heaven.

**With Ellia Hudson.**

Ellia was pissed that Quinn no longer wanted to be her girlfriend anymore. Sure they had problems in their relationship but they were alot happier until Rachel Berry showed up. Ellia was on her lap top checking up on anything on Rachel and saw something interesting about the new girl at McKinley and started reading.

**_16 year old_ _girl named_** **_Rachel Barbra Berry died after a hit and run two and half years ago. She was the daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry who both died a few months after her due to a broken heart. Her older brother was 14 years old when he killed himself._**

Ellia stopped reading after seeing that artical and had to find Quinn to tell her about the girl she has feelings for wasn't even real or alive. She gets up and walks out the door with her dorm key and walked to Quinn's room. She had a right to know that the truth. She was about to go to the room when she gets picked up and everything goes black.

**Find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11 Please Don't Part 2

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her?**

**Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Ellia.<strong>

Ellia woke up slowly and blinked a few times then heard voices talking angrily before somebody gasped seeing that she was awake.

"Did you have a nice nap?" An angry male voice said while growling. Ellia stared at a group of 5 people and she saw that one of them as Rachel Berry.

"Where am I? who are you people?" She said freaking out. Rachel walked up to her and snapped her fingers. Ellia had duck tape on her mouth.

"There I can talk without you trying interrupt me. This is Carma,Ronnie, Nina and Miranda." Ellia just stared at them glaring hard since she couldn't talk.

"I know what you were about to do Ellia Penelope Hudson and I'm here to make sure that you don't tell Quinn Fabray." Rachel tells her firmly.

Ellia had every right to tell her ex girlfriend that Rachel wasn't real well she was in another life time but she was dead. She muffled something kicking and Rachel snapped her fingers again taking the duck tape off her mouth.

"Give me one reason, why I shouldn't I tell Mr. Figgins and Quinn that your not real. Are they dead aswell?" She demanded glancing at the others.

"Yes were all dead but were_ good _Angels, Ellia. Nina is your's and your brother's Guardian Angel and here to protect you." Ellia's eyes widen and saw a girl with light blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes staring right at her strongly.

"Are you trying to tell me that your actually _all_ Angels and that girl over there is supposed to look over me and my brother?" Nina nods walking over to her.

"Haha very funny. this is some sick joke right?" Ellia asked laughing but stopped when duck tape was snapped back on her mouth and she shut Rachel a dirty look.

"Ellia I'm only trying to help you. this is not some sick joke. Were not alive but we have powers to make us seem real." and Rachel will lose her place and job as Quinn's angel if you tell her our secret." Ellia frowns muffling words.

"Stop talking Hudson through the damn duck tape, your getting on my last nerves and quite frankly I don't blame Quinn for breaking up with you." Miranda says annoyed.

Rachel looked at her old girlfriend/best friend Angel and told her to stop talking before glancing back at Ellia.

"Are you going to keep your mouth shut little Hudson?" Ellia glared at Rachel sticking her middle finger up flipping her off.

"Bitch have some damn respect for the Angel that can turn bad if she wanted too." Miranda spats ready to kill the girl who thinks she can treat her best friend like shit.

"Calm down Randa, no need to turn the girl over to us just yet. Cool off and let Carma hold you close." Miranda rolls her eyes at Nina before going to her girlfriend.

"Now Ellia are you willing to talk to us without the duck tape on your month?" She nods and Rachel snaps the tape off her mouth.

"Do you really like Quinn Berry? I see the way you stare at her and I really don't want my ex girlfriend to be hurt." Rachel walked over to Ellia and smiled.

"Of Course I like her, She's my new girlfriend and we have a date friday." She frowns not liking Quinn rather date a dead girl then somebody like herself that was alive.

"Can I go now and I promise not to tell Mr. Figgins or Quinn that your dead." Miranda glares at her.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you little girl." They let Ellia go and they all talked saying that they were all keeping a close on Ellia Hudson before going on with their day.

**Find out what happens next.**


	12. Chapter 12 It Worked,Confused

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her?**

**Find out what happens and enjoy. Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>After Ellia Left.<strong>

Rachel stared at Carma,Ronnie, Nina and Miranda not really believing Ellia when she said that she won't tell anybody that they were all Angels and dead.

"You know what you have to do right Nina?" Rachel asked her new Angel friend. She wasn't as close to the new Angel joining their group but she's very sweet.

"Of course I know what I have to do but one of you has to distract her so I can make it happen." Miranda pulls away from Carma smirking.

"Oh you I'll scare that bitch so I'll do it. She's been pissing me off since I saw her in the glass ball. She's so dumb like her potato head twin brother if you ask me." Carma giggles at her girlfriend and went to talk to Ronnie about something.

"Now don't go crazy on her Miranda. Were trying to erase her memorie not strangle the girl! She needs to forget all about trying to look me up on the computer or having the talk we all just shared." She pouts at Rachel for messing up her fun.

"Whatever Rach lets do this so I can go back to Heaven away from these people that didn't give a damn about us." Miranda felt herself being pulled back.

"I told you about that mouth good luck with your Aunt." Carma and Rachel said at the same time. Miranda had a problem with the swearing and her Aunt who was in Heaven was in charge of her and sometimes grounds her to heaven if she's had enough of her mouth.

"It looks like I'll be taking over for her until she gets back, we better go quick before she changes her mind." Rachel tells her and both girls snap their fingers and transport to where they think Ellia is going to be.

**At Quinn's and Rachel's Dorm.**

Ellia Hudson knew she couldn't keep something as Angel's roaming around McKinley High a secret so she was off to Quinn's room first tell her all about Rachel before going to Mr. Figgins. Rachel Berry didn't belong at McKinley. She belonged in Heaven with the rest of the Angels.

"Do you listen to anything people tell you Ellia Penelope Hudson?" She heard_ those_ voices and slowly turns around to see Nina and Rachel standing there with their arms crossed over their chest glaring at her.

"You two don't scare me. Everybody will see that your just a girl who hasn't gotten her wings yet." She whispered. Rachel raised an eyebrow at her and smirks starting to sing softly so only she,Nina and Ellia could hear.

_A situation's taken over me  
>Can't you see<br>I'm in trouble  
>Infatuations got a hold on me<br>A little jealously  
>I'm not myself at all<em>

__I'm surrounded by confusion_  
><em>And I'm lost in this Illusion<em>_

Ellia stared at her annoyed about to walk away when Rachel walks close to her still singing using her power and Nina used hers.

_You serenade me at the ball  
>Hiding from it all<br>Behind a disguise  
>Who's the man who's at the masquerade<br>Wish I hadn't stayed  
>Just to drown in lies<em>

While Rachel was using her singing power to distract her. Nina was looking right into Ellia's mind using her powers to erase her memorie with the help of Rachel of course.

_Like the headline of a magazine are you what you seem_  
><em>Because I'm losing my belief<em>  
><em>Can I make it when there is so much doubt<em>  
><em>Someone help me out, cause I'm in too deep<em>

_I'm surrounded by confusion  
>And I'm lost in this Illusion<em>

Rachel and Nina walk close to her and stare right at her singing while Nina does her power.

_Follow my dreams into distant lands_  
><em>Blowing in the winds over shifting sands<em>

_I'm in too deep_

Ellia felt herself getting tired and her head was hurting just listening to Rachel sing.

_I'm surrounded by confusion_  
><em>And I'm lost in this Illusion<em>

Rachel looked at Nina and she nods saying she's done and Rachel stops singing.

_I'm surrounded by confusion_  
><em>I'm so lost in this Illusion<em>

Both Angels eyes turned bright white looking right into Ellia's hazel brown eyes and she felt herself in a trance looking at them and they stayed like that for a few more minutes before breaking their graze and the Angels head started hurting along with Ellia's. Both of them recovered from that powerful trance but that was just odd for them.

"What are you doing Ellia?" Rachel asked hoping it worked but wondered why her's and Nina's head started hurting after that.

"Berry your actually back? I thought you were gone forever after you left last year?" She said glaring at her.

"Yes I'm back for good Hudson now tell me what your doing standing in front of my dorm room?" Ellia was about to say something when the door opened and Quinn stared at them all confused.

"What's going on here? Ellia you never visit my dorm so what's up?" Ellia honestly had no idea what she was doing at her old girlfriend's dorm room.

"Um I forget so I'll just go then. See you around Quinn and welcome back I guess Berry." She walked off annoyed.

Nina and Rachel smiled giving each other a high five.

"Job well done Nina. I wondered what they whole thing was about but we did it. Just keep an eye on her got it?" She nods saying okay before looking at Quinn.

"So that's her?" Nina whispered with a smile. Rachel blushed nodding.

"I better go before my mom starts freaking out. Can I do it in here?" Rachel nods grabbing her and and Quinn closed the door.

Nina says hi to her before snapping her fingers and goes back to Heaven. Quinn looked at Rach raising a question eyebrow at the girl.

"What was that about baby, Why was Ellia Hudson at our dorm?" Rachel smiled at her and walks right over to her.

"Did you just call me baby?" Quinn blushed nodding.

"I sure did now why don't you tell me what she was doing here and why are you pale?" Rachel frowned slightly.

"I am dead Quinn remeber that but something happened when me and Nina used our powers together. I'll be fine." Quinn pulled her over to the bed and they both sit down.

"Maybe you should just cuddle with me until you feel better." Rachel was worried not believing she was pale when she's always been tan but she was pale when she died but she got back to her normal.

"Yeah I am a little tired and it gives me a chance to be in your arms." They both cuddled on Quinn's bed under the covers and Rachel closed her eyes relaxing more and she felt her head slowly calming down from that pain.

"Just go to sleep Rae. I'll be right next to you when you wake up." Quinn whispers wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Okay." She mutters before falling asleep trying to rest her head and wondered what the hell that strong power came from.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Illusion by Kylie Minogue.**


	13. Chapter 13 Telling Quinn,Falling Hard

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her? ****Find out what happens and enjoy. **

**Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Quinn's and Rachel's Dorm.<strong>

Quinn Fabray spent the last half an hour watching her Angel sleep against her with now tan skin and no longer pale skin she had before. That worried her because what if she was losing her Angel and she had to go back to Heaven or find a new person to look after? Rachel Berry might be dead and an Angel but she was falling for her hard. Was that one of Rachel's powers? her charming smile, eyes that could either make you fall in love or scare you to death? or was it how petite and gentle she was around her or was it that she can be this sweet caring girl but also a badass at the same time? Whatever it was it really Quinn's heart speed up 20 miles per hour everytime she was around her. She slipped her fingers into the mess of brunette hair that fell a little in Rachel's face. She moved a strain of short hair out of her face and smiles softly.

"I don't know how you can come to my school changing my life around and just get me out of this box I've been in for years. I was this head cheerleader that was bitchy, slushied people that were lower then low at this school. I risked my friendships with Brittany and Santana many times but they stood stook around." She whispers.

"You Rachel Berry came to earth taking my breath away, pushed my walls down that I've been putting up for years. I never felt this strong about anybody before and now your here and I don't want you to go ever. You've been watching over me for years and that scares me." Quinn says still running her hands through her hair.

"Do you know you scare me out of my skin baby? do you know truly know that you've been pulling on my heart strings since you got here?" She tells her.

"I do now." Rachel said in a groggy voice. Quinn stopped moving her hands and stared into her eyes to see they were a blurry gray color.

"Are your eyes always that color when you wake up?" Rachel yawns nodding and rubbed her eyes and they slowly turn back to brown.

"What makes you have these color eye changes?" She asked wanting to know. Rachel snuggled up to her and gets comfortable.

"Well there I have my natural eye color that I was born with which is brown. But when I died I was granted the emotional, mind reading and knowing when something is good or bad about to happen powers which makes my eyes change colors. When I wake up my eyes turn this blurry gray color until I rub my eyes. When I get angry my eyes they turn a dangerous dark red that could really hurt somebody around me as you saw with Dave when I pushed him against the lockers." Quinn remembers that day.

"I thought when you saw me after he left that you were this monster about to attack me." Rachel frowned taking her hands in her own.

"Yes I growled when I saw you but it wasn't because you saw how strong I was or what you heard I said to him. It was because I almost couldn't get out of my dangerous spell so I had to snap my hands really fast and go back to Heaven before I did attack you which words not bite you or throw you Quinn." She nods unsure.

"Listen to me when I say this. I'm a good Angel that was granted with very powerful powers that I sometime how no control over but never in my mortal or Angel life had I hurt anybody to point where they ended up like me ever. I would never hurt a living human or Angel. Normally I can control it but you saw me that day and you shouldn't have because it was serious and I didn't want you to get hurt so I was very pleased when you ran away." Quinn frowns wondering if she did was wrong.

"No Lucy Quinn Fabray you didn't do anything wrong gorgeous. You did the right thing by running away because I needed you to." Quinn looked down sighing.

"You know what your problem is?" Quinn glanced at her raising an eyebrow at her Angel. Was she supposed to be offended by that question or was she supposed to just listen to what Rachel had to say? She

"I've been watching you for years as your keeper on Heaven and all I've seen is you trying to live up to Russell's Standards as the perfect head cheerleader, that picked on the weak, slushied them, talked badly about them because you thought that would make your father proud because you were Daddy's little girl." Quinn pulled away.

"Don't move away because I'm bringing up one of the flaws you wished you kept in the past baby." Rachel whispers grabbing ahold of her hands again.

"Why are you bringing it up then? I've trying to forget that man with all the will power I have in my body." Quinn snapped. Rachel sighs sitting up now feeling better then before but she doesn't want Quinn upset with her.

"I'm bringing it up because it's my job as your Angel not just your soon to be girlfriend to lead you in the right Direction Quinn. You are beautiful, smart and talent but almost more that others don't see. I've been watching for years about your home life, how you struggled with your sexuality, how your dad kicked you out because it and sent you to almost be homeless at 14 years old, how he treated your mother then she finally stood up for you and kicked him out asking for a divorce. I might be your Angel but I'm also your mothers along with one of my dad's Hiram. We keep a close eye on you all the time. The only reason your father is the way he is now because his Angel pretended to be a good Angel when they were really a dark Angel." Quinn's eyes widen staring at her.

"Are you serious? He listened to a dark Angel and did all those things to me, my sister and our mother because of his Angel?" Rachel nods.

"Yes Quinn I wish it wasn't true but her name is Lyndia Tomas and she's part of people who go to Hell. She snuck into Heaven without anybody knowing and saw your father as her way of trying to push us her way so she fed horrible things to your father, changing into this control freak that didn't believe in getting pregnant unless you were married, thought being Gay and Lesbian, Bisexual or even Transgendered was a sinn, thought bullying the weak was the right choice and told him that if you or Frannie ever got married or was a Lesbian or hung out with those kind of people or got pregnant in high school? to disown you." Quinn took everything in.

"Trust me when I say this to you Lucy. Russell didn't and doesn't have a clue that Lyndia Tomas has him wrapped about her powers. We've been trying for years to get her away from him or anybody else that she's trapped but she's got him her main focus right now so we got your mother to divorce him after he cheated on her." She says.

Quinn looks downs fighting her tears. She didn't understand how her Daddy could be this wonderful Daddy in world then turn into monster that almost changed her.

"Are you telling me the truth?" She needed to know if what Rachel was saying was true.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this. She took over Amzio's body for about a week before my brother fought her and won being his Angel but didn't know that she still had a little power of hers in him that mixed with my brother's and we were too late to do anything but we won on getting him straight to Heaven before she got him."

"Everything he did to my family was because of her? She turned him into the monster that I hate with a passion?" Rachel moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist pressing her forehead against hers. Quinn stared into her eyes sniffling.

"I wish it wasn't true and I would have been here on Earth with you when that happened but I got pulled away too quickly. I've been around you but you couldn't see but you felt me didn't you?" Quinn remembers the times when she felt this force around her but she just thought she was just cold.

"I just thought I was cold." She smiles at her.

"No it was me telling you to keep on fighting and that you were safe. I didn't want you giving up and join me. I needed you to stay here and make your mother and sister proud so I stayed with you and convinced her to put you in McKinley Boarding school to keep you safe and not have you on the street." Quinn closed her eyes nuzzling her face into Rachel's neck.

"I'm so glad your here with me. Your the only one keeping me sane." Quinn mutters sighing. Rachel snaps her fingers and soft music begins to play.

"Dance with me?" Rachel whispers with a smile. She nods getting off the bed with her and they slow dance together just staying quiet. Rachel held one of Quinn's hands while her other hand was on her shoulder while Quinn held onto her waist with the other hand and they just swayed to the music.

"Your beautiful baby and hopefully tomorrow night we can be girlfriends not just roommates and friends." Quinn whispers staring down at her with a smile as they kept on swaying to the music.

"Not as beautiful as you are babe and I feel the same way." Rachel said smiling up at her. Quinn leans down capturing her lips gently and Rachel closed her eyes kissing back and just enjoys being in her arms as they shared tender kisses now and then while dancing.

Oh yeah She was falling for Rachel Berry hard and she had no problem admitting it to anybody.

**Find out what happens next.**


	14. Chapter 14 Wondering,Almost Caught

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her? ****Find out what happens and enjoy. **

**Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez noticed 4 different things about Quinn Fabray now that Rachel Berry was back at McKinley High Boarding School. It wasn't hard to tell how Quinn's mood or facial expressions were strangly surprising around others. Even teachers noticed how the ex head cheerio was.<p>

1. She no longer had that crazy pink hair that she started sporting in the begging of their Junior year which is still happening.

2. Quinn's clothes were less dark and more back to normal before she became a cheerio(Which she still won't come back to). She wore jeans, heels, skirts, nice fitting tops, dresses which grossed her but Brittany loved them and thought they looked cute.

3. She was smiling alot more, not as bitchy as she was before and that confused alot students at this school. She no longer threw slushies or talked crap about people around her. She gave people nice smiles whenever they walked past her or talked to her. She greeted them calmly and talked nicely to them.

she was very affectionate and quiet with a loving smile on her face around the new girl Rachel Berry who finally came back after being in New York last year after suddently disappearing without telling anybody. Santana noticed how whenever other girls or guys even looked or talked to Berry that Quinn would give them a hard glare but her eyes would soften whenever Rachel would whisper in her ear.

They even held hands in the back of the choir room without others weren't looking or whenever Rachel got up to sing? Quinn would reluctantly let go but smiled slipping her hand back into hers when she took her seat.

She seriously was going to find out what was going on wanted to know what was going on Q and hot Berry.

**In Spanish Class.**

Santana sat in her seat in her cheerios uniform trying not to fall asleep listening to Mr. Shue's fucked up Spanish. He seriously sucked at Spanish. Her eyes roamed the classroom and landed on Rachel Berry who just faced the front not writing anything down. Now that's interesting. She kept staring at Rachel and gasped softly seeing her snap her fingers and the words magically appeared onto her notebook.

"What the fuck was that?" She thought then her eyes widen when Rachel's eyes stared right into hers and she wanted to look away but she couldn't, it was almost like she was stuck on staring into her eyes and didn't have the power to

Quinn saw Santana struggling to look away from her gaze and frowned glancing over at her Angel putting her sort of friend in a mind erase trance.

She reached over without Mr. Shue noticing and tugged on Rachel's hand getting her to stop it. Rachel felt Quinn's soft hand and finally stopped her power.

"Really Rachel? what the hell were you thinking?" Quinn whispered glaring at her. Rachel just pouted then looked over at Santana to see her looking confused and looked away focusing on her own paper or Mr. Shue.

_**"I had to do it or else she would have done the same thing Ellia almost did. Now is not the time to scold me Fabray."** _She told her in mind.

"You need to be careful next time Berry." Quinn scolded softly. Rachel looked at her and blew her a kiss making Quinn fight a smile.

Rachel looked away glancing down at her notebook before reluctantly picking up her pen for real this time and actually wrote things down instead of using her powers.

Quinn was totally right about her using her powers freely around the living. She was supposed to be blending in not getting caught.

**Find out What happens next.**


	15. Chapter 15 How Rachel Died,Never

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her? ****Find out what happens and enjoy. **

**Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

I was on my way to Britt's dorm since it was now free period and were going to get our make on before our next class then it was time lunch. I got so confused for some odd reason after Spanish class. That really freaked me out when Berry gave me a look as she left the room. Something was seriously different with Berry now that she was back at McKinley and I needed to find out what it was.

Was she really in New York all last year and why didn't she tell anybody before she was leaving? Was she now dating Q and if they were getting their mack on behind closed doors then why were hiding it from everybody? I would have been supportive with their relationship and so would B.

Nobody gives a fuck if they dating or not. Hell me and Britt are finally out as a couple and nobody really cares if I hold her hand or kiss her in the hallways. I can totally get my mack on whenever I feel it with my girl. Sure I thought and still think Berry is hot and wouldn't mind making out with her if Brittany and Quinn was around but I would never cheats on my girlfriend and I have a feeling that Rachel wouldn't cheat either.

"Hey Santana why are you just standing there and not in my room getting our sweet lady kisses?" I snapped out my thoughts and looked up to see Britt staring at me leaning against her door, still in her cheerios uniform but her hair is out of the high pony tail that were supposed to wear at all times.

"Um I just froze staring at your beauty." I lied not wanting to tell about me thinking about two other girls when I should be always thinking about her.

"Oh well okay but now get in here so you can keep staring at my beauty while sharing sweet lady kisses." She said with a smirk on her face. Damn she looks so sexy and I rushed over to her almost dropping my books and pulled her into the room and she closed the door and locked it,making me forget all about Berry and Fabray as Britt pushes me on the bed and starts kissing my lips. Damn I love this woman.

**With Rachel and Quinn.**

Quinn Fabray was leaning against the headboard of her bed with one of her arms resting against Rachel's stomach while the other one was in her hair playing with the strains with a soft smile on her face. Rachel had her eyes closed leaning against her girlfriend so comfortable.

They were offically together as a couple after their first date the week before. They weren't scared to be open about there relationship but it was brand new and they just wanted to keep themselves for awhile. Rachel's dads even knew about their relationship and they were happy for her and Quinn just as long as Rachel doesn't forget her tasks and the reason why she's on earth in the first place.

"Rach can I ask you a question?" Quinn said softly staring at the unconventional beautiful angel that came into her life. Rachel opened her eyes and looked up at her girlfriend.

"Yes Quinnie you can ask me anything, what's your question?" Rachel replied lacing her fingers through her new lover's hand squeezing her hand.

"How did you and your brother die?" Rachel was waiting for this question from her.

"You really want to know how me and my brother died? Quinn are you really ready to hear this story?" Quinn frowns trying to think if she was ready to hear this story and decided that she was.

"Yes Rach I'm ready to hear the story no matter how heartbroken it might be." Rachel nods and starts telling her about her brother first then about herself.

**Flashback.**

_5 year old Rachel Barbra Berry had just came home from her best friend's house after a sleepover party and called for her brother because he always gave her a hug when she got home but he wouldn't answer so she ran to his room and opened the door calling his name but then she saw something on the ground that scared and smelt something really bad._

_She saw her 14 old brother and best friend Isaac _Berry laying on the ground with blood all around him and he was bleeding from his head. There was a gun next to his hand and she felt sick to her stomach and started screaming with tears pouring out her eyes. ___She cried for days and didn't talk for months._

**End of flashback.**

Rachel had to stop talking because she couldn't stop sobbing. She hated that day and never wanted to relive that horrible day. Quinn held her close rocking her fighting her own tears.

"Shh baby calm down. You can stop if you want. I don't force you." Quinn assured her kissing her forehead waiting for her to calm down.

"No I need to keep going. It just brought back nightmares from me a little." Rachel said through her tears then calm down looking up at Quinn.

"I'm sorry for making you tell me that sorry about your brother's death." Quinn said sadly sniffling a little. Rachel shook her head and sighs.

"Don't be. Now it's time for how I died. Are you sure your ready?" She nods looking into her eyes and told her to start when she was ready.

**Flashback.**

_16 year old Rachel Barbra Berry just got out school for the day after a long day at her all girl school and because her car was in the shop,She had to walk home which wasn't far. She missed her brother so much . It's been years since he died and she could hear her dads crying sometimes on her brother's birthday. She promised herself that she would do whatever she could to make sure both of her dads were happy._

_Rachel looked at the text her best friend from school sent her and laughed replying to the text then put in her bag and kept on walking then stopped at the stop sign and pressed the botton so she could cross the street. _

_She waited then she smiled when she could walk across and as she steps onto the street this dark blue car comes down the road fast not even looking to see if people were crossing the street and Rachel heard somebody say watch out making her confused but then she saw headlights charging towards and before she could scream,it was too late. _

_The car hit her body fast and she went flying in the air and landed on the sidewalk and she heard everything crack then closed her eyes taking her last breath knowing she was gone from earth after that. _

**End of flashback.**

Quinn was breathing hard sucking in her sobs after listening to that and held Rachel close to her not wanting to let her go. She couldn't believe that's how her Angel girlfriend died. Rachel was also breathing hard justing thinking about that day not having a clue what was going on until she felt herself flying in the air.

"Oh baby." Quinn whispers sadly as she buried her face in the crook of Rachel's neck. Both girls had their eyes closed taking everything in.

"Stop." She mutters wiping her tears.

"Stop what Rach?" Quinn asked still hiding in her neck.

"You know Quinn? stop being so comforting, it's not fair." She tells her making Quinn chuckle.

"I'll never stop being comforting. Your everything to me and I wish I could have been there that day to stop whoever hit you." Rachel sighs clearing her throat.

"Then I wouldn't be your Angel and you wouldn't have saw me until you were in college or something. I'm glad to be here now." Quinn sighs running her hand down Rachel's stomach and starting rubbing tiny circles against it.

"I never want to lose you." Rachel heard her mumble against her neck.

"I never want to lose you too but I'll be your Angel as long as you need me to be, I'll be your girlfriend the same way." Quinn smiles pulling her face seeing her girlfriend looking up at her and pressed her lips to her new lover enjoying this time alone together before they had to go to class.

**Find out What happens next.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Safe House Part 1

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her? ****Find out what happens and enjoy. **

**Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>After School Hours with Rachel and Santana.<strong>

Since Brittany was spending the night at her parents house for the night. Santana decided that she was going see that Rachel Berry was up to since they were sort of friends when she came to McKinley last year. They were Juniors now and she thinks it would be great if they were friends.

She sees Rachel walking into empty classroom with two older men and a some guy she's never seen before around school rush into the room then the door closes and she looks around before walking to the door and tried to open it but it was lock. She looked into the window since you can see through them and saw that nobody was there.

"What the hell? where the hell is Berry and those guys?" Santana mutters and saw a teacher looking at her oddly.

"Is there something I can help you with Ms. Lopez?" The Math teacher Mrs. Walker asked her and she cleared her throat awkwardly and had to think of a story.

"Um I have left something in here that I just rembered but I can't seem to open the door. you don't happen to have a key to this room do you?" Mrs. Walker nods and unlocks the door but doesn't open it and says that she's got 10 minutes to find what she needed then she will have to leave. She nods and Mrs. Walker leaves her be.

Santana smirks watching the math teacher leave and turned to the room about to open the door when the door suddently becomes locked again. She growls trying to open it but it's not working and and tries harder while banging on the door but it stays shut and locked.

"Damn it Berry I just want to join your little after school hours club your hiding behind this door. Aren't you looking for new members?" Santana yelled.

"Why are you banging on a locked door and calling my name?" She screams turning around to see Rachel standing there.

"What the hell Berry? you were just in there for a couple of people I've never seen. Did you lock the door again?" Rachel stared at her confused.

"Are you feeling okay Santana?" Santana shook her head.

"Alright lets get you to the nurse because maybe your coming down with something." Santana shook her head protesting but Rachel grabs her arm pulling her down the hallway.

"Calm down Santana. I know your not crazy but maybe you need to get some rest or just see the nurse. I was never in that room." Santana frowns saying maybe she was seeing things because she was tired and Rachel nodded.

"It's perfectly fine to be seeing things. Do you want to rest in your room for a little bit before joining me and Quinn for dinner with the other Glee club members besides Britt since she's with her parents for the night?" Rachel asked her worried about her.

"Um yeah maybe that's a great Idea. I can walk to my dorm myself." Rachel said okay softly and Santana walks off really confused. Rachel just stands there watching her turn the corner before glaring really hard then turns around and walked back to the room she was just in and opened the door with her powers then walked in and closed and locked it with her powers.

"Alright she's gone. Isaac,Dad and Daddy what's going on?" Rachel asked her parents wondering what they were doing here with her brother.

"Santana Lopez is on to you Rachel we can all feel it. Carma and Miranda, us and God give you permission to tell Brittany and Santana what's going on, Letting them know that they can't tell anybody or were in trouble." Hiram Berry tells his only daughter.

"I know Daddy and I'm sorry for letting it slip in Spanish class but you can trust me. What can I do with going out in public?" They told her to blend in very well but never go to Breadstixs since they knew her very well there. She nods.

"That was a nice save in the hallway but be careful next to time. Were sorry to be down here throwing her off but promise us that you can finish off this task?" Leroy Berry says looking at his daughter.

"I promise you Dad I can finish this task but what's going to happen when it's over? I'm her girlfriend and were very much in love." They sigh.

"We know you love her because we see it and your good for her but we won't know until this task is over. Your her Angel Rachel. Do whatever you can to protect her and were doing everything we can to keep Lyndia Tomas away from Brittany, Judy, Santana, Noah and mostly Quinn." Rachel nods.

"Please keep me updated on her father please. I know Quinn's not on good terms with Russell but he doesn't deserve to be controlled by that woman." She said.

All there eyes suddently turn dark red and put their hands together and saw Quinn looking very scared with the door locked and a drunk Russell Fabray was banging on her door but the world was frozen. They saw Lyndia smirking standing next to him and all this is happening now.

They pull their hands away and look at each other nodding before snapping their fingers. They needed to protect the Glee club members, Judy and Mr. Shue so they all called their Angels when they saw the signal. They were all coming back in two months. This was a serious matter because Lyndia was back.

**In Rachel's and Quinn's dorm room.**

Quinn was freaking out wondering why her father was here and started crying softly. She saw Rachel's stuff flying into bags and knew something was wrong when her own girlfriends stuff was being packed. Rachel appears and she gasped seeing her girlfriend.

_**"You need to stay quiet Quinn and not talk. I'm going to magically pack up all your stuff since my stuff is already gone an packed and then we are leaving away from here for two months, don't ask questions okay?"** _Rachel said in her mind.

Quinn just nods since she was too scared to move. Rachel snapped her finger quickly and two suitcases fall onto the bed and clothes, bathroom stuff, pillows, personal stuff Quinn might need, underwear and bras all go into one suitcase while the other was fillowed with shoes, school work stuff, covers and pillows. She snapped the bags to their secret location where the others are getting brought to. Rachel's eyes turn white knowing Russell and Lyndia was close to bursting the door open.

"_**Quinn it's a good think your dressed comfortable because we need to get out of here before he opens the door. put on your shoes and then grabbed your picture of your mom quickly. **_She tells her in her mind_. _She listens grabbing the picture and cell phone along with her charger.

"_**Hold onto me Quinn and close your eyes but don't let go**_." Quinn nods holding onto her Angel and closed her eyes and Rachel zapped them to the Safe house.

** At the Safe House.**

"Alright open your eyes baby were here." Quinn opens them slowly and saw that she was somewhere else and saw her mom,The glee club members and Mr. Shue along with Ms. Pillsbury.

"What's going on here?" Santana asked holding Brittany close to her.

"Don't ask questions and go to your rooms we've all asigned to you until we tell you to come out." Rachel demanded all of them and flashing red lights go off making the Angels stare at each other.

"YOUR STUFF IS IN YOUR ROOMS DO AS I SAY, GO IN YOUR ROOMS AND AS SOON AS YOU WALK IN YOU WILL BE LOCKED IN." All the Angel tell them firmly and the group rushed to their rooms and they get locked in.

All the Angels stare at each other putting their gear together and go into their offices and start working on what they need to work on.

"I thought Lyndia wasn't supposed to come here now? we need to keep our group safe from this guy, work faster." Carma said worried about Brittany.

"Don't worry Carma we will fight this her and her Dark Angels." Ronnie and Rachel say working their computers to lock their rooms and they wait until the lights go off.

Everybody else were in their rooms wondering what's going on and why they were here alone. Quinn stared at hers and Rachel's stuff worried.

**Find out what happens next.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Safe House Part 2

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her? ****Find out what happens and enjoy. **

**Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>With The Angels.<strong>

Ronnie and Carma finally got the alarm to stop blasting like it was while the others were trying to calm down.

_**"How is it guys? was Raphael's and Lyndia's Goons anywhere near your people or outside your Safehouse?"** _Their Boss asked from heaven.

"I think so about the outside part but as for our people, we haad them locked into the rooms before they could show up! you know how our Good Angel guards are! they fight just as hard as the dark ones do." The Angels say at the same time.

**_"Good were looking from here and it looks like our Angels win this round and they won't be back."_ **Their boss tells them.

"Good but were going to put an sheld over this house until we leave in two months." Rachel said already typing in the code for the protective sheld around the house.

"**_Good now rest up because tomorrow I want you to tell the group your secrets and make sure they don't say a word and as for your schooling and their schooling! I'm sending you a teacher so you don't have a leave the building. McKinley already knows that your gone for awhile. _**

"Yes we understand what's going to happen. Were going to whatever we can to get Lyndia away from us forever." They tell him and they hey lose connection after that.

"Carma and Ronnie I need you to go check on your people to see if their doing okay and we will take care of the dinner because I'm sure their hungry." Rachel said.

"What if we get caught and those goons haven't left yet?" Ronnie asked feeling unsure.

"How dare you show fear at a time like this Ronnie, we are very _strong Angels _not weak ones and we stay true to our rulers now do as I say and there gone anyways I checked using our powers, man up Ronnie." Rachel said firmly.

"Rachel calm down on the boy." Hiram Berry tells her and she sighs. They leave to check on the group.

"What are you going to do while were checking on the others along with othe other Angels?" Carma asked glancing at Rachel Berry and _close friend _Miranda almost ready to leave.

"Don't worry about us, we got it covered now do as we say and we needed to talk alone anyways." Miranda said firmly typing away at her computer.

"Are you sure you don't need me to stay here and help you Miranda?" Carma asked hopefully to Miranda. The other Angel's glanced at Carma.

"Do as I say Carma please, some of us got it covered besides me and Rach need to talk." Carma sighs annoyed walking out of the room with Ronnie and the other Angels.

"What do you mean we need to talk Mir?" Rachel asked looking at her best friend.

"Where you ever going to tell me that you were falling in love with Quinn Fabray?" Rachel looked down sighing then looked back up.

"Was I supposed to tell you about my feelings for another girl that wasn't you?" Miranda scuffs nodding.

"Yes Rae because we tell each other everything because were best friends or did you forget that when you been stuck on earth for so long?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Really well if your getting angry about me not telling you about my feelings and my relationship with Quinn? when were you planning on telling me about your new girlfriend Carma?" She fired back.

"She's not my girlfriend alright, she's just my friend." Miranda half lied because she didn't want to tell her that she was just starting seeing Carma and Rachel knew it.

"I don't have time for your lies right now Randa alright, we need to focus on keeping the living safe right now." Rach said before looking at the computers.

"How long are we going to keep them here without seeing their family? sure Quinn is here with her mom but Brittany was suddently brought here without her parents knowing since she wasn't at the school, do there parents even know they left McKinley?" Rachel looked at Miranda.

"Are you new to this Miranda?" She glared at her.

"Hey remember who's been in Heaven longer Berry? that's me so if I were you I would shut it." Miranda's Aunt scolds her in her mind.

"I'm sorry Aunty." Miranda mutters before getting back to work.

"Girls don't fight over something so childish. We are here to do a job. Now some of us are going to start dinner. You two might aswell go talk to the people your looking after."

Hiram and Leroy tell them firmly before leaving to start dinner for the whole group of people and Angels.

**With Ronnie and Carma with the others.**

Carma walked over to Brittany's door first and typed the code and pressed start before watching the door opened. She looked into the room to see Brittany sitting on her bed looking scared.

"Hey Brittany calm down and tell me how your doing." She said walking over to her bed.

"I just want Santana and my family please I don't like being away from her or my cat." Carma nods saying that she's sorry.

"I'll tell you what since your bed is big for two people, Santana can sleep in your room tonight." Brittany's blue eyes widen smiling a little.

"Yay can I leave this room yet?" Carma shook her head.

"No sweetie you can't but I promise that I will come get you when were done with dinner alright?" Carma said sincerely and Brittany frowns nodding.

"I need to go check on Santana right now anyways so get comfortable and take a nap." Brittany nods sadly as Carma opens the door then leaves closing it using a different code.

Ronnie walked to Quinn's door and used the code for her room and pressed the start key then the door opens. He walked in and saw Quinn listening to her music and he used his powers to take them out.

"Oh god what the hell is going on?" Quinn said annoyed wondering why Rachel wasn't the one checking on her since she was her Angel.

"I'm sorry Quinn I can't tell you until tomorrow but I'm just here on strict orders by Rachel and Miranda to see how your doing and to let you know when dinner is going to be ready." Quinn sighs saying she was kind of hungry.

"It's already being taking care of as we speak, I need to report back but you aren't to leave this room until I'm ordered to let you out." She nods going back to listening to music.

Ronnie leaves locking her back in then goes to Noah's room and talks to him. Carma opens Santana's door and see that she listening to her music and uses her powers to take it away from her.

"What the hell chica who are you anyways?" Santana asked angerily taking her ipod back from Carma.

"Sorry for scaring you but my name is Carma Lukes! your Santana Lopez and I'm here on stricted orders to ask how your doing." Santana glanced at her sitting back on her bed.

"I'm bored out of my mind and I wants to know what the hell is going on Carma! you better tell me or else I ends you." Carma chuckled.

"I'm sorry Santana but you can't end me even if you tried." Santana growled getting up.

"Look red head freak I will end you some way but for now I need to know when I can go back to school because me and Britts have cheerios practice in the morning," Carma shook her head.

"You might as well get comfortable wearing normal clothes which are all packed for you because your not wearing those cheerios uniforms for two months." Santana stared at her shocked.

"What do you mean I won't be on the cheerios two months? I'm Captain this year! I have to wear this uniform at all times." Carma placed her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"I'm sorry but your no longer part of the cheerios until we say so, now get comfortable because for now this is your new home! I will be back later." She left and locked Santana in before she ran out.

Santana stood there feeling trapped because she was nothing without the cheerios, Britt and her family. Sure the glee club members were with her but where the hell was she and how was she going to get out.? She needed to find a way out.

**In Rachel's POV.**

Me and Miranda were talking to the other Angels to see how they were doing then I have to go check on Quinn. I walk to the door using the code and open and smile longingly at my beautiful living girlfriend. She looked so good in a gray t shirt with some black sweat pants that were rolled down so you could see her pale slim and well toned stomach. Her eyes were closed as she listened to her music and I used the code to lock the door.

"Quinn baby I'm back." I said softly and shake her a little and she looks at me surprised taking out her headphones.

"I missed seeing your face Rach, what's going on and why are we at a Safe House?" She asked me. I lay on the bed and she pulled me close.

"I will tell you and the others tomorrow morning but first I missed your lips against mine." I said seductively before capturing her lips with mine.

This felt good being this close to her again but she was shivering against me like she was still scared and I pull back seeing her sad and scared eyes.

"Shh baby I know you have no idea what's going on here but your safe here. You can even meet my brother and my dads. Your safe here in my arms." She sighs nuzzling more into my neck and I know she's not ready to meet my dads or my brother but it's going to happen some time.

"Are we going to be here forever? what about the other students and teachers at McKinley?" I tell her softly that they are going to be fine and were doing the best we can.

"Your dads and brother are really here?" I whisper yes and she stiffens in my arms.

"They know were together babe. They aren't going to hurt you or scold you for dating there daughter." She looks up and frowns.

"I've never really met Dead parents before or dead siblings. It's very new to me that my girlfriend is dead and my Angel." I chuckled because I know she's never delt with something as meet people who onced lived.

"Can you just stay here for awhile?" She asked me and I whisper yes before closing my eyes and holding my girlfriend close.

**Find out what happens next.**


	18. Chapter 18 Not Thinking,Telling Them

**Strongly Amazed**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her? ****Find out what happens and enjoy. **

**Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p>The group were free to leave their rooms and were ordered to meet in the dinning room and sat down for dinner.<p>

"Where is Santana?" Brittany asked wondering where her secret girlfriend was. Rachel stared at Brittany then looked around and noticed that Santana was indeed missing.

She looked at the other Angels and they all read each others minds. Her eyes widen when she saw a vision and growled shaking her head.

Quinn stared at her confused and went to grab her hand when it was brushed away. Quinn looked at her sadly but Rachel starts talking to her through her mind.

**"Santana broke out of the house, not knowing that the younger dark angels are out there. I'll be right back." **She says through her mind.

Quinn frowns worried about Santana but she was also worried about her girlfriend. She didn't want her to leave.

"Please be careful, take somebody with you baby." Quinn whispers worried as she sits next to her mom. Quinn still hasn't met Rachel's dads but now wasn't the time to think about that.

"You will meet them when I get back Quinn. I promised you that you would meet my family." Rachel tells her in her mind.

"Please don't get hurt out there trying to get her butt back in here." Rachel looks at her and sighs bending down and pecks her lips.

"I can't promise you that baby. They are strong in their own way." Quinn sighs.

"Please just try for me."Rachel nods kissing her temple before standing up and gave Miranda and Ronnie a look and they all leave.

**Outside.**

Santana climbed out the window and lands on the ground and turned around to see people wearing black smirking evily at her. She was normally a touch girl but they looked like they could kill her. Maybe sneaking out was a bad idea? She thought clearing her throat.

"Hey there pretty girl, you seem lost do you need help?" One of the male dark angel's asked walking closer to her slowly.

"No I'm just getting fresh air." She lied backing up wanting to get away from them. They looked like vampires with their dark eyes and pale skin.

"Really? why don't you enjoy it over here with us?" Another dark Angel says smirking at her. She shook her head staying close to the wall of the house.

"Um I think I better get back inside now." She tells them moving to the side to find a door back into the house.

"You having trouble there sexy?" A female dark Angel asked walking over to her and licked her lips playing with her hair which made Santana feel uncomfortable.

"GET AWAY FROM HER JADE." Santana looked to see Rachel standing there with another girl and some guy. They all had white eyes with angry looks on their faces and Rachel stook her hand out and used her powers and Jade suddently was floating in the air looking scared, scaring Santana who fell to the ground in fear.

Miranda and Rachel both threw her into her group of dark angels and they all fall to the ground. Santana was breathing hard watching that happen.

"Get out of here now KJ, don't you dare take Santana into your evil crowd." Rachel yells using her powers choking him.

He struggles but he gets her grip away from him and uses his own powers to throw her into the wall and she screams out in pain falling against Santana who screams.

"Oh my god Rachel." Santana says looking down at the girl who was laying there and she groans staring up at her.

"I'm alright. Help me a little." She nods helping her sit up and Rachel groans in pain and tries to fly but she was weak.

Miranda and Ronnie saw Rachel was struggling but she couldn't. They looked at each other and grabbed each others hands and worked together to get to those dark Angels to leave their house.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW. YOU GOT LUCKY THIS TIME." KJ and his friends glare at them in pain.

"We'll be back in two weeks to finish her off. Lets go guys." KJ says before snapping their fingers and they were gone.

Miranda and Ronnie's eyes turn back to normal color and rushed over to them. Miranda glared at Santana.

"Don't fucking touch her, she's weak." Santana stared at her confused.

"I know she's weak okay? She asked to help her, what the hell is going on?" They ignored her question and Miranda turned Rachel over and sighs.

"The only one that can help her are her fathers. We need to bring her inside now." Ronnie nods picking up Rachel's body and he snaps his fingers and was back inside.

"As for you little miss hard head? do you understand that you put yourself in danger just now with those people?" Santana stares at her in shock.

"Who are they and what are you?" Miranda rolls her eyes at these questions.

"They are people that will be _your_ family when you die if you don't start listening to people and start being good." Santana's eyes widen.

"Their from-" Her voice trails off and Miranda sighs.

"Not the time bitchy. I'm guessing you don't want to zapped back in so were going to it the old fasion way. Climb onto my back." She looked at her confused.

"Do you want to get to your Brittany or not because I'll leave you out here to die." Santana didn't want that and climbed onto her back.

Miranda brought out her Angel wings which scared the cheerleader. "Hold on tightly." She listens and they fly into the open window that Santana climbed out of.

* * *

><p>Quinn gasped seeing Rachel in Ronnie's arms and was about to say something when two older man get up take her and leave the room. Miranda and Santana walk into the dinning room and Quinn glared at her.<p>

"You just can't stay put can you? Santana were here for a reason and you had to act stupid by sneaking out the window?" Quinn yelled making everybody else that wasn't an angel stare at her confused.

"You know about what's going on and about them?" She asked pointing to the people that weren't like them. She just nods glaring at her and Santana sighs taking her seat next to Brittany who held her close so glad she was back but was mad that she was sneaking out the window.

"When are you going to stop San and think for once? there is a reason that our rooms are coded and you sneak out the window? you could have been killed."

Santana slams her hand on the table tired of Quinn yelling at her in front of the others.

"Get off my back Q, I know I could have been killed but I wasn't. Stop yelling at me and focus on your girlfriend who is hurt." Quinn sighs shaking her head.

"This conversation isn't over between us but I'll stop it for now." Rachel and her dads come back in 20 minutes later and Rachel took her seat next to the other angels who listens to Rachel's dads orders and talk to her softly.

"Are you all enjoying your dinner?" They all nod.

"I know your all wondering what's going on and were going to tell you right now." Hiram says making them all listen.

"Were not like you guys and your at this house because you were all in danger." Mercedes raised her hand and he just stares at her to let her know that she can talk.

"You say that your not like us then what are you guys?" Hiram looked at the group then looked at the Angels and they nod.

"Are you going to be okay to show them Rach?" She looked at her Daddy and nodded. All the Angels stood up and stood away from the others and they snapped their fingers and their white glowing wings pop out and they start flying.

"Were your _Guardian Angel_s." Everybody else stared at them frozen.

**Find out what happens next.**


	19. Chapter 19 Sneak Peak

**Strongly Amazed**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her? ****Find out what happens and enjoy. **

**Oh Rachel has powers that are very strong like reading minds and much more. Quinn never got pregnant in this story and now Rachel will be a Junior with Quinn. Oh I started this story over a little so work with me on this. Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Quinn's POV.<strong>

"We're your _Guardian Angel_s." Everybody else stared at the angels that were floating in the air like it a normal thing. I glanced over at my girlfriend seeing her wings for the first time. They were glowing, they were just so beautifully white.

"Wait Rachel Berry has been dead this whole time? I knew something was fishy about you Berry." My ex girlfriend Ellia spoke while sitting next to her brother and their mom.

"Shut up Ellia. Nobody wants to hear the stupid shit that comes out your mouth." The bitter voice of Santana Lopez chimed in.

"Why don't you stop acting like a slut then Santana. Nobody wants a hooker." I was about to speak when my girlfriend spoke for me.

"ENOUGH." Her voice was strong and angry. Everybody jumped hearing how strong it was coming from a tiny Angel.

"Both of you be quiet. Ellia we already used our powers on you, don't make us use them again but alot stronger." Rachel snapped.

Q you don't seem suprised that she's an Angel, did you know about this?" Santana says from her spot and everybody looked at me as the angel's flew to the ground.

"Does it matter if I knew or not? you all know now. The question is how do you guys feel about this whole thing?" I asked them and they all looked at each other.

"Why are we all here?" Mr. Shue asked the angels.

"You were all in danger by the dark angels hiding around the school so we had to relocate somewhere that was much safer but some of the younger dark angels were outside just waiting to get one of you in their trap and bring you over to the dark side." Rachel tells them.

I glanced over at Santana to see her looking down with a guilty look on her face before she glanced over at me and I sigh knowing she was surprised and scared out there.

Rach walked over to me and pulled me into her arms. I ignored my ex girlfriend's protests to get away from my girl and rests my head against hers.

"Are you okay?" Rachel nods staring into my eyes with her natural eyes and man were they magical to look into.

"Um girls can we talk about what's going to happen now that were stuck here for awhile?" We heard a Finn's voice and looked at him.

"Damn Hudson my girl just saved Santana's life so I want to hold her. is that a problem to you?" I snapped glaring at him.

**Sneak peak.**


	20. Chapter 20 More Info,Getting Rest

**Strongly Amazed**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her? ****Find out what happens and enjoy. **

**Find out more.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Quinn's POV.<strong>

"We're your _Guardian Angel_s." Everybody else stared at the angels that were floating in the air like it a normal thing. I glanced over at my girlfriend seeing her wings for the first time. They were glowing, they were just so beautiful and pure white.

"Wait Rachel Berry has been dead this whole time? I knew something was fishy about you Berry." My ex girlfriend Ellia spoke while sitting next to her brother and their mom.

"Shut up Ellia. Nobody wants to hear the stupid shit that comes out your mouth." The bitter voice of Santana Lopez chimed in.

"Why don't you stop acting like a slut then Santana. Nobody wants a hooker." I was about to speak when my girlfriend spoke for me.

"ENOUGH." Her voice was strong and angry. Everybody jumped hearing how strong it was coming from a tiny Angel.

"Both of you be quiet. Ellia we already used our powers on you, don't make us use them again but alot stronger." Rachel snapped. Ellia's eyes widen.

"Are you really going to keep dating a dead girl who died years ago? Quinn she's dead and your alive. That kind of stuff doesn't happen in life." Rachel stayed quiet.

"I know it doesn't but I really like her and I'm going to keep seeing her no matter how strange it is." I told her. Rach looks at me with a unsure look.

"Q you don't seem suprised that Rachel's an Angel, did you know about this?" Santana says from her spot and everybody looked at me as the Angels flew to the ground.

"Does it matter if I knew or not? you all know now. The question is how do you guys feel about this whole thing?" I asked them and they all looked at each other.

"Why are we all here?" Mr. Shue asked the angels.

"You all were in danger by the dark angels hiding around McKinley High so we had to relocate somewhere that was much safer but some of the younger dark angels were outside just waiting to get one of you in their trap and bring you over to the dark side." Rachel tells them.

I glanced over at Santana to see her looking down with a guilty look on her face before she glanced over at me and I sigh knowing she was surprised and scared out there.

Rach walked over to me and pulled me into her arms. I ignored my ex girlfriend's protests to get away from Rachel and rests my head against hers.

"Are you okay?" Rachel nods staring into my eyes with her natural eyes and man were they magical to look into.

"Um girls can we talk about what's going to happen now that were stuck here for awhile?" We heard a Finn's voice and looked at him.

"Damn Hudson my girl just saved Santana's life so I want to hold her. is that a problem to you?" I snapped glaring at him.

"I'm just saying, I didn't mean to ruin your moment with your_ dead_ girlfriend." Was he serious right now? He is just like his ditzy twin sister.

"Don't even think about going off at him Quinn." I frown staring at her.

"He's right about both things. I am _dead_ but he doesn't have to be snotty about it. Also we do need to talk about what's happening next." Rachel whispers in my ear.

I calm down as she spoke to me. Fine I won't do anything to him but he better watch himself.

"Listen guys I know that it's very confusing as to why a buch of Angels are down here instead of in Heaven but like we said. We had to keep you safe. This is one of the good Angel safehouses. We keep all the living here whenever something bad happens." Rachel's dad tells them.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Santana asked them. I wonder that too.

"Until we can make sure the dark angels are truly gone. Look why don't we just have breakfast." Kurt raised his hand.

"Can the dead eat?" I looked at Rachel wondering if she eats. We do go out to dinner but I'm not sure she eats anything.

"We have powers to make it seem like we're eating but really we're not. Can we get back to more important things?" Rachel tells them.

The rest of day we talked about what's going to happen but the whole time I saw the look on Rachel's face. She was upset about something and I was going to find out what was making my angel girlfriend upset.

* * *

><p>Quinn heard the door becoming unlocked and she smiled seeing Rachel. She flew to the window and stayed quiet but not before locking up the room for the night.<p>

"What's wrong? you've quiet all day." She looked at me and frowns.

"You deserve somebody that's actually alive. It's not fair to you Quinn." Rachel tells before looking out the window.

"I don't care that your an angel Rachel. So what if you've been dead for who knows how long. Your still beautiful." She walked over to her.

"I had dreams of being on Broadway and it won't ever happen because some jackass decided to hit with it's car and drive off. He got away with it. I just want to know who it was." Quinn wants to know that too.

"Can you use your powers to see what day and what car that was?" Rachel looked at her sighing.

"No I just getting nightmares of that day. It doesn't work that way. I'll never know who killed me because it was it drove off too fast." Quinn sighs grabbing her hand.

"Well I know it sucks but I get you now the way you are. I know it's strange but I don't want anybody else." Rachel stared at her and started talking to her through her mind.

**"Who knows how long I'm going to be here Quinn, you deserve somebody that's alive." **Quinn shook her head.

"Are you planning on leaving me?"

"**Quinn that's not what I'm trying to say. You should be with**-" Quinn groans not in the mood to hear the same thing.

"Yeah I know somebody alive. Who cares though? I don't want to get my heart broken by somebody that's alive. I want you." Rachel frowns.

"**You do realize that you can get hurt either way. You won't need me forever**." She walked away from her.

"Can we not talk about this right now. I just want to hold you." Rachel was about to speak when she gets zapped away.

Quinn frowns wondering if she doing that to be away from her.

Rachel comes back very pale and she falls to the ground shaking.

"Baby what's going on?" She couldn't answer her because she gets zapped away again.

**The Next Morning.**

Quinn woke up looking around hoping Rachel came back but it looks like she hasn't. The door unlocks and opens. Rachel's brother walked in.

"What's going on with my girlfriend?" He sighs sitting down.

"When those dark angels used their powers on her outside, she became very weak. We thought with the help of her dads would work but she became weak again. She's back in heaven getting much needed rest. I'll be watching after you until she's better and back." He tells her.

"Is she going to be okay?" He smiled at her.

"My sister is a fighter. She'll be back. I think you should get more rest. It's still pretty early." He leaves the room locking it up. Quinn sighs and lays back down trying to go back to sleep.

When she woke a few hours later, she screams seeing Rachel levitating in the air over her. She looked so peaceful but it was still creepy to see that.

"Rachel?" Rachel wasn't responding which bothered Quinn.

"Baby wake up." She tried again but still nothing. Just then the doors unlocked and open. Rachel's brother walks in seeing Rachel over Quinn's body far up in the air.

"Why isn't she waking?" He looked at Quinn then at his sister. She was far gone from this world.

"I told you before that she needs her rest. I'm surprised she relocated here instead of saying in Heaven. The same thing happened to Miranda and Nina. Their back in Heaven though. She's in her bubble right now so don't try to wake her. Come on she'll be like that for a few days." Quinn frowns not liking that.

"Is it safe for her to be like that for a few days?" He nods.

"Yes we've all had our days where we just need to relax our bodies even if we alive or Angels. Come on she'll be fine." She looked back at Rachel one more time before leaving the room.

**Find out what happens next.**


	21. Chapter 21 Done

**Strongly Amazed**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**Quinn Fabray was the biggest bitch at McKinley High Boarding school in Lima Ohio, she didn't care what people thought about her, she was a Lesbian and dating glee club Captain Ellia Hudson(Finn Hudson's twin sister) she was Head Cheerio. She was best friends with Brittany Pierce, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman. Her parents were divorced and her dad lived in New Jersey while she lived with her mom in Lima, She was in Glee club aswell. **

**But what happens when the new girl Rachel Berry shows up changing Quinn's whole life in a way that she's not ready for? Will she figure out this girl's secret or will she fall for her? ****Find out what happens and enjoy. **

**Find out more.**

* * *

><p>Sorry guys but I can't continue this story. I don't have the energy to finish it. I really had really bad writers block for this. Sorry and please forgive me. I will be more focused on my other stories which will be out very soon.<p>

**Bye.**


End file.
